


Sed de Sangre

by Mrs_Zoldyck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Emotional Infidelity, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Lime, Love Triangles, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Zoldyck/pseuds/Mrs_Zoldyck
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un vampiro originario que producto de la soledad y la piedad convierte a un humano de 18 años llamado Yuri Plisektsy. Ambos forman un vínculo fraternal/amoroso hasta que Yuri comienza a sentirse asechado por la soledad y decide convertir a un humano que lo acompañe llamado Yuuri, pero las cosas van a volverse complicadas cuando Viktor conozca a Yuuri.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

La sociedad de vampiros cuenta con diversas castas. La primera es la casta de más poder y son los llamados "originarios", son vampiros de sangre pura que jamás han sido humanos, altamente sofisticados y dentro de la nobleza están en el rango más alto. Son considerados los más bellos, fuertes y talentosos dentro de la sociedad. Poseen de tres a cinco poderes especiales y viven desde hace milenios en la Tierra, la gran mayoría de ellos están dormidos y actualmente hay solo 3 que dirigen toda la sociedad de los vampiros. Su sed de sangre es alta pero no los debilita el consumirla en poca cantidad. Todos los vampiros en la sociedad les obedecen y les son absolutamente sumisos.

Después de ellos viene una casta denominada "Genus" quienes son humanos convertidos directamente por vampiros originarios o son hijos con padres "Genus", que les confiere un poder abrumador pero no más grande que un originario, poseen uno a dos poderes especiales y son igual de hermosos que los originarios, son parte de la alta nobleza en la sociedad. Su sed de sangre es moderada y no los debilita el consumirla en bajas cantidades. Obedecen únicamente a los "Originarios" y suelen ser considerados casi pares a los Originarios pues suelen ser sus acompañantes y/o mano derecha.

Más abajo están los "Aurum" quienes son descendientes de los "Genus" y lo forman un clan de vampiros sofisticados, nobles y talentosos. Pueden o no poseer un poder especial y son bastante fuertes. Se encargan principalmente de ejecutar las órdenes de los originarios dentro de la sociedad vampírica ocupando cargos altos. Provienen de ser convertidos por un "Genus" o por tener padres "Aurum". Su sed de sangre es moderada y los debilita no consumirla periódicamente. Son sumisos a los "Originarios" y a los "Genus"

Abajo en la pirámide social se encuentran los "Vulgus" quienes son vampiros que han sido convertidos por un "Aurum" o son hijos de padres "Vulgus", su fuerza es menor comparado a las castas anteriores, son muy sumisos a los "Originarios", "Genus" y "Aurum". Su sed de sangre no es grande y los debilita no consumirla periódicamente. Son la servidumbre de las castas anteriores y su belleza no suele ser destacada pero son más bellos que los humanos

El último escalón entre la sociedad vampírica son los "Neophyti", quienes son humanos que han sido convertidos por un "Vulgus". No poseen poderes especiales, algunos no forman oficialmente parte de la sociedad vampírica y no tienen la capacidad de tener hijos. Sólo pueden convertir humanos durante los 6 primeros meses de vampiro en el cual se implanta el "frenesí" que es un estado donde alcanzan la misma fuerza que los "Aurum", una belleza alta y tienen una sed voraz de sangre haciéndolos comportarse como bestias, éste estado sólo ocurre en los Neophyti debido a que la sangre originaria en ellos es muy débil para controlar la humana, por lo que posterior al frenesí se vuelven débiles, altamente sumisos frente a las otras castas y su belleza vuelve a ser similar a la humana. Pero hay excepciones donde la fuerza y la capacidad de convertir del frenesí se mantienen al igual que la belleza más no la sed de sangre.

Cuando un vampiro convierte a un humano se hace a través del Rito de conversión que consiste en dar de beber sangre de su vampiro conversor al humano en su momento de agonía. El convertido siente una alta afinidad a su conversor y generan un vínculo en el que se pueden dar cuatro tipos de relaciones: Amorosa, fraternal, pasional o una mezcla de ambas en distintos periodos de tiempo. El humano pierde todos sus recuerdos y el vampiro convertidor los conserva, algunos humanos pueden conservar parte de sus recuerdos relacionados con su vampiro convertidor. El vínculo que generan es poderoso y la única forma de romperlo es que el vampiro convertidor lo libere mediante un ritual en el que le devuelve sus recuerdos humanos.

Las castas "Originarios", "Genus" y "Aurum" no son sensibles a los rayos solares. Los "Vulgus" y los "Neophyti" sí lo son y deben permanecer lejos de los rayos UV.

La única forma de asesinar a un "Originario" es beber de su sangre hasta la última gota. Para todas las demás castas se pueden asesinar a través de la decapitación, incineración de su cuerpo hasta las cenizas, beber su sangre hasta la última gota y la mordida de un "Originario" en el corazón.

La sociedad se rige por diez simples reglas.

1\. Todos deben obedecer a los "Originarios" y está prohibido asesinarlos.

2\. Un vampiro "Aurum" y un "Vulgus" no pueden realizar el rito de conversión sin la autorización de un vampiro de mayor rango.

3\. Un vampiro no puede apoderarse del convertido de otro. El vínculo se debe respetar por sobre todas las cosas.

4\. Los únicos que pueden asesinar a otro vampiro son los "Originarios".

5\. Un vampiro jamás debe revelar su identidad a un humano y si es descubierto está obligado a asesinar al humano o convertirlo.

6\. "Genus", "Aurum" y "Vulgus" pueden realizar el rito de conversión cada 100 años y sólo pueden convertir a un humano.

7\. Los vampiros que convierten deben hacerse cargo de todas las acciones de su convertido.

8\. Se autorizan los asesinatos a los Neophyti cuando están en frenesí y si ocasionan problemas a la sociedad vampírica.

9\. Un "Originario" no puede ordenarle a otro vampiro a que realice el ritual de liberación de vínculo.

10\. No se puede tomar la sangre de otro vampiro a la fuerza y el castigo es la muerte.


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri cuenta el pasado desde su perspectiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Viktor Nikiforov es un vampiro de los denominados "Originarios" que vive desde hace milenios en la Tierra. Posee una belleza inigualable que llama la atención de vampiros y humanos sin importar su sexo.

Es alto, de contextura atlética, piel de porcelana, cabellos plateados y ojos color zafiro. Los rasgos de su rostro son tan bellos y perfectos que le otorgan una apariencia andrógina. Posee una fuerza inigualable superior a los otros dos Originarios que gobiernan la sociedad vampírica haciéndolo el mandamás del oscuro mundo vampírico. Tiene 10.000 años de antigüedad pero luce eternamente como si tuviera 25 años humanos.

Posee un carácter amable y a la vez autoritario. Es bastante antojadizo y caprichoso pero no gusta de aprovechar su voz de mando para satisfacer sus caprichos como otros vampiros aunque lo hace de vez en cuando. Es alegre, sensual y audaz. Se destaca del resto por su elegancia y alta sofisticación otorgadas por los siglos viviendo en la Tierra. Gusta vestir de manera moderna a la par con la sociedad de los humanos a diferencia de los otros Originarios que tienden a usar vestuarios más anticuados.

Sus poderes especiales son la premonición, incineración espontánea y el control mental.

Viktor nunca ha despreciado a los humanos a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros de casta. Siempre ha sentido compasión hasta cierto punto por ellos y evita al máximo asesinarlos. Esto no impide claramente que se alimente de la sangre humana, los Originarios a diferencia de las otras castas no sacian su sed con la sangre de otras especies. Siempre le ha gustado la medicina y se ha dedicado a través de los siglos a ejercer como doctor teniendo conocimientos altos en medicina. Actualmente se camufla como humano para participar dentro del consejo mundial de médicos donde es un miembro muy destacado y considerado. Es la forma en que siente que le retribuye a la sociedad humana el daño que les hace al alimentarse de ellos.

Bueno mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y yo soy el convertido de Viktor. Pertenezco a la casta de los Genus y acompaño a Viktor desde el siglo XVI aproximadamente que fue cuando me encontró a la edad humana de 7 años.

Yo era huérfano de padre y madre. Nací y crecí en un orfanato, a la edad de 7 años conocí a Viktor. Él era el médico que siempre nos iba a atender al orfanato, era muy amable y alegre. Siempre nos donaba ropa, medicina, juguetes, libros y nos enseñaba sobre la vida. Yo lo admiraba tanto que siempre intentaba estar a su lado, era como una deidad inalcanzable a mis ojos de niño. A mí desde pequeño me interesó la medicina y ayudar a la gente como él lo hacía, así que le preguntaba todo al respecto y con los años nos volvimos muy cercanos. Pero de un día para otro cuando tenía 15 años desapareció y nadie nunca supo más de él.

La dirección del orfanato cayó en manos de un hombre muy cruel y ambicioso que nos hizo pasar hambre y las peores humillaciones jamás pensadas. Fue una época miserable en la que día a día deseaba estar muerto y lo único que me mantenía en pie era el gran deseo que tenía de volver a ver a Viktor.

Hastiado por la mierda en la que vivía un día decidí escapar e ir tras Viktor, pero el mundo exterior era más cruel que el infernal orfanato. Viví en las calles de Rusia dos años mendigando hasta que escuché que Viktor estaba en Inglaterra y viajé hacia allá como pude. 

Me tomó un año llegar y una plaga de viruela azotaba la ciudad. No me importó, con tal de ver a Viktor. Después de unos días buscándolo terminé contrayendo la enfermedad y avanzó rápido en mí debido a lo poco que podía comer mendigando en las calles. Un día caí inconsciente en la calle y desperté en un hospital con Viktor a mi lado. Mi felicidad era tan grande que comencé a llorar y no me importaba morir en ese mismo momento pues estaba al lado de la única persona que se había preocupado por mí en la vida. 

Viktor estaba triste como nunca lo había visto en mi vida y me comunicó lo grave de mi estado de salud. Me abrazó y me dijo que lamentaba mucho haberme abandonado junto con los demás niños del orfanato pero que después entendería sus razones. Me impactó que a pesar de los años luciera igual que siempre y que no tuviera miedo de tocarme a mí y a los enfermos que habitaban la sala de cuarentena. Él era el único que nos atendía, ni las enfermeras se atrevían a entrar.

Cuando la noche cayó mi fiebre empeoró y ya presentía que mi final estaba cerca. Viktor se dio cuenta de inmediato y no volvió a separase de mi lado. Recuerdo haberle dicho algo así como que ahora podía morir en paz entre medio de las alucinaciones que la fiebre me provocaba, pero lo que nunca olvidaré fueron las palabras que Viktor me dijo antes de cambiar mi vida. "No te dejaré solo esta vez, si tu prometes acompañarme por el resto de mi vida", en ese momento no entendía sus palabras y sólo me animé a contestarle que lo había buscado durante 3 años y que no quería separarme de su lado, pero que la muerte ya me había reclamado. 

En ese momento vi los ojos de Viktor tornarse rojos, pensé que era parte de las alucinaciones. Viktor encajó sus colmillos en mi cuello mientras me acariciaba el cabello cuando, cerré mis ojos y disfruté del estado de paz que me provocaba el conjunto de cosas que estaban sucediendo, hasta que sentí un líquido tibio en mis labios y la voz de Viktor diciendo "bebe". Lo bebí sin pensarlo hasta que me di cuenta que el líquido provenía de la muñeca de Viktor y comencé a horrorizarme... era su sangre.

Alejé el rostro y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Viktor con los ojos rojos, la boca llega de sangre y una belleza que de la que antes no me había percatado. Me miró directamente a los ojos y una fuerza extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Tomé su muñeca y comencé a beber su sangre en contra de mi voluntad, hasta que me desvanecí otra vez.

Minutos más tarde desperté en una habitación distinta con Viktor a mi lado, sentía una presión en el pecho y una sed que quemaba por dentro.

─ Agua ─ le pedí a Viktor sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Viktor sonrió y me pasó una copa.

─Toma eso, el agua no quitará tu malestar─ contestó sonriendo. 

Tomé la copa y sentí un olor que jamás había sentido antes, era dulce, apetitoso y me precipité a probarlo sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando lo tuve en mi boca era lo más delicioso que había probado en el mundo, sentía placer al beber aquel líquido carmesí. Cuando terminé de beberlo mi mente se aclaró y me di cuenta de lo que era lanzando la copa lejos de mí.

─Por qué me diste sangre Viktor?! ─

─No recuerdas lo que sucedió? Creo habértelo explicado pero supongo que tú fiebre era muy alta para que lo comprendieras... Soy un vampiro Yuri y te convertí en uno─

─Que?! Estás loco? Eso es imposible─ Viktor volvió sus ojos rojos y se acercó hacia mí.

─ Ahora me crees? ─ temblé un instante para después sentir una inmensa atracción hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos.

─Me siento extraño, siento la necesidad de estar cerca tuyo─ le dije mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho.

─Lo sé Yuri, es porque te convertí. Se llama vínculo y tendrás que acostumbrarte a él. Digamos que de ahora en adelante no puedes vivir sin mí─ acariciaba mi cabello y besó mi frente.

─Siempre has sido bello Yuri pero ahora cambiaste un poco, siempre pensé que eras demasiado lindo para ser humano y mis caprichosos pensamientos siempre imaginaban como lucirías después de convertirte pero superaste todas mis expectativas─ Me dijo Viktor guiándome hacia un espejo y girando mi cabeza suavemente con su mano para contemplarme.

─Los vampiros nos podemos ver al espejo? ─ Pregunté ingenuamente, Viktor rio y me besó en la mejilla.

─No seas tontito, no creas en los cuentos de los humanos─ Me posicionó frente al espejo y me contemplé.

Efectivamente había cambiado, mi cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, mi piel aún más pálida y con un aspecto aterciopelado. El color verde que tenían mis ojos ahora se había vuelto más intenso y más claro. Mis rasgos se volvieron un tanto más suaves dándome un aspecto un tanto femenino y había algo más que no podría describir con palabras. Se notaba mi presencia de vampiro, esa que cautivaba a todos los humanos y al resto de los vampiros.

─Yuri eres precioso, luces como un Originario─

─Un Originario? Que es eso? ─ me voltee a mirarlo.

─Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Pero los Originarios son los primeros Vampiros y no son como tú que fuiste humano. Ellos jamás han sido humanos. Bueno mejor dicho nunca hemos sido humanos, porque yo soy un originario─ Contestó mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

─ ... y yo que soy? ─ Pregunté curioso mientras mi interior me impulsaba a devolver cada caricia que me brindaba.

─Tú eres un Genus, los Genus son humanos convertidos por los Originarios─

Me quedé en silencio mientras un impulso me inundaba y sentía la necesidad de besar los labios de Viktor. Le acaricié el rostro y lo tomé de la barbilla para acercar mis labios. Pero Viktor puso un dedo en mi boca y me alejó unos centímetros de él.

─No Yuri. Sé que tus impulsos del vínculo son fuertes. Pero debes aprender a controlarlos. Quiero que me conozcas, que conozcas otros vampiros y vampiresas. Quiero que despiertes ante el mundo de los vampiros y después decidas que clase de relación quieres que tengamos. Siéntete alagado, otros vampiros se aprovechan del vínculo y hacen lo que les da la gana con sus convertidos. Yo te daré la elección─

Después de conocer todo el mundo que Viktor me mostró mi impulso hacia él creció y mi decisión fue volver a intentar besarlo. En esa ocasión Viktor aceptó y comenzamos a tener una relación amorosa y pasional muy intensa en un principio. Siempre andaba tras él y a Viktor le encantaba, me contó que se había sentido tan solo durante milenios y ahora con mi compañía se sentía lleno. 

Con el pasar de los siglos esa pasión se fue enfriando y comenzamos a sentir un amor un poco más fraternal junto con un profundo respeto y admiración.

No voy a mentir diciendo que estamos enamorados, lo que tenemos es un poco extraño. Siento que Viktor es mi familia pero una familia que deseo, un humano jamás podría comprender éste sentimiento o lo mancillarían con el prejuicio de que es casi incestuoso. Pero amo a Viktor como familia y en ciertas ocasiones como amante.

A diferencia de otros Vampiros yo no perdí completamente mis recuerdos después del vínculo, Viktor me dijo que eso podía suceder pero que no era frecuente. Los recuerdos de los episodios crudos que viví me provocaron un rechazo hacia los humanos y la forma de la sociedad que conformaban la cual no había cambiado durante el pasar de los siglos. Me comenzaron a parecer inferiores, ridículos y graciosos. Este cambio en mí ha provocado muchas discusiones con Viktor y su gran amor hacia la repugnante especie humana.

Últimamente me he sentido muy sólo de la misma manera en que Viktor me describió como se sentía, él me sugirió convertir un humano pero la idea me parece repugnante. No ha habido humano en el pasar de los siglos que llamase mi atención de una manera distinta, sólo me han provocado hambre y nada más que hambre. Pero la soledad me invade cada día más y a pesar de contar con la compañía de Viktor no es suficiente. Necesito algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siéntase libre de dejar su comentario o review siempre que sea con respeto <3
> 
> *Me reservo todos los derechos de mi historia y no puede ser copiada total o parcialmente, ni posteada en otro lugar sin mi permiso*


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Viktor decidió enviar a Yuri de viaje para vigilar el clan de Japón donde le habían comunicado sobre altercados entre las castas "Genus" y "Aurum". Le estaba preocupando demasiado la soledad que comenzaba a sentir Yuri, a Viktor siempre le había llamado la atención la personalidad irreverente de él. Pero últimamente actuaba muy sumiso y dependiente, lo que indicaba que realmente la soledad lo estaba consumiendo.

Viktor tenía claro que un día llegaría el momento en que su compañía no le bastara y necesitara de convertir un humano que fuera dependiente, alguien que lo hiciera sentir realmente necesitado. Así como Yuri lo hizo sentir a él y lo alejó de todo el tormento que sufrió durante siglos. Pero a pesar de que deseaba la felicidad de su convertido, sentía un poco de recelo al pensar que ya no tendría toda la atención del rubio.

No debo ser tan egoísta con él, me ha acompañado durante años y siempre se ha conformado con lo que le he dado a cambio a pesar de no haberme podido enamorar nunca de él. Aun que sí lo he amado profundamente como persona, jamás he podido amarlo como hombre. En ese aspecto nuestros encuentros han sido meramente pasionales porque ambos sentimos atracción física. Pero es momento de que le dé la oportunidad de conocer el amor. Si yo no pude, no debo condenarlo a mi miseria.

Viktor llamó a Yuri con la mente y éste se hizo presente al instante abrazándolo como de costumbre. Pero ya no sonreía tanto a sus llamadas como antes.

─Ángel precioso ya no soporto verte así─ acariciando su cabello.

─Lo siento, pero a pesar de que lo intento no puedo dejar de sentirme muerto─ le contestó cabizbajo.

─Lo sé precioso, lo sé. Pero tengo una idea─ Besándole la frente.

─No sigas con eso de convertir un humano... ya sabes que no me interesa─ Bufó Yuri con desdén.

─No es eso... Te voy a enviar a Japón a supervisar unos altercados entre Genus y Aurums. Siempre has querido que te de poder no? Ahora que tu carácter ha madurado creo que puedo depositar mi confianza en ti para resolver el asunto... es más si la situación lo amerita te autorizo a aplicar la pena máxima─ Yuri lo miró y su mirada sombría comenzó a brillar un poco.

─Estás hablando enserio? ─

─Por supuesto Yuri, tengo plena confianza en ti─ Se alejó de Yuri para tomar asiento en un sillón.

Yuri corrió hacia él a abrazarlo ─Te amo Viktor, no te defraudaré lo prometo─ Yuri se levantó en busca de un peine de plata con el que Viktor amaba que le cepillara el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo.

─Yo también te amo Yuri, agradezco haberte encontrado antes de morir. Has sido la mejor compañía que podría desear─ Viktor se recostó sobre las piernas de Yuri mientras éste seguía cepillando su cabello.

─Yuri respecto a lo de convertir un humano prométeme que lo vas a intentar. La soledad no cesa cuando comienzas a sentirla y entre más pasa el tiempo más torturante se siente. Es peor que la sed─

─Lo sé Viktor pero no hay nadie que llame mi atención, todos los humanos huelen igual para mí. A comida─ rio sonoramente mientras seguía cepillándole el cabello.

─Yuri... sabes que no me gusta que hables así de los humanos. Son seres incomprendidos, aparte tú eras uno. No lo olvides─ Lo miró suspicazmente.

─Lo sé y no se me olvida. No me avergüenzo de haber sido humano, es sólo que no lo recuerdo bien. Si me devolvieras los recuerdos podría volver a identificarme con ellos. ─ le contestó para provocar a Viktor. Que un convertido le pidiera ser liberado a un vampiro era una gran osadía y ofensa.

─JAMÁS─ le contestó Viktor un tanto molesto, levantándose de las piernas de Yuri y apartando su mano de los cabellos.

─Era una broma Viktor, no te enojes─ le contestó Yuri riendo.

─No me parece gracioso Yuri, me duele que me pidas que te libere. Acaso ya no me quieres? ─ le preguntó Viktor con una expresión triste.

─No te pongas así... por supuesto que te quiero, es más te amo. Eres mi única familia. Ven─ Le extendió los brazos para que Viktor lo abrasara.

─No tengo ánimos─ Le dijo Viktor haciéndose de rogar.

Yuri se le acercó rápidamente y le mordió suavemente el cuello por la espalda. Viktor le tomó el brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

─Te perdono sólo si me dejas beber─ le dijo Viktor al oído.

─Hecho─ dijo Yuri mientras se descubría el cuello.

Viktor enterró sus colmillos y comenzó a beber de Yuri. El rubio cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de ser mordido por otro vampiro. Cuando un vampiro muerde a otro con consentimiento se siente muy agradable pero cuando un convertido es mordido por su convertidor y viceversa se siente realmente placentero, casi como hacer el amor y a Yuri le encantaba la sensación.

A Viktor le fascinaba la sangre de Yuri, lo llenaba de energías y tenía un sabor extremadamente dulce en sus labios. Viktor ya casi no bebía sangre humana se alimentaba prácticamente de Yuri, pero él llevaba meses evitándolo para que no lo "leyera". Por su posición de Originario al beber la sangre de otro vampiro podía leerlo por completo y comprendió que el sufrimiento de Yuri era más grande de lo que él pensaba. Dejó de beber su sangre y lo besó en la mejilla acariciándole la cara con dulzura con la mano contraria.

─Vete querido, antes de que me arrepienta─

Yuri lo besó tiernamente en la boca como despedida y corrió a su habitación a ordenarle a su sirvienta que preparara su maleta. Una Vulgus muy bella llamada Mila que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

─Mila, Viktor me envió a una misión como Genus a Japón! Prepárame la maleta con mi ropa favorita por favor─

─Yuri me alegro por ti, pero voy a extrañarte─ lo miró con una expresión triste.

Yuri la abrazó. ─No seas tonta, no me iré por tanto tiempo. Necesito que te ocupes de Viktor en mi ausencia. Provéelo de todo lo que necesite, bueno? ─

─Por supuesto─ le sonrió Mila.

Mila se dirigió a armarle las maletas mientras Yuri buscaba vuelos a Japón. Mila se percató del hecho y comenzó a reír.

─Yuri por qué vas a comprar un boleto de avión si utilizando tu supervelocidad puedes llegar en un instante? ─ 

─ Porque así es aburrido─ contestó Yuri con desdén.

Yuri poseía dos poderes especiales, supervelocidad y el poder de infligir dolor físico extremo a humanos y vampiros con su mente.

─Mila terminaste con las maletas? ─ preguntó Yuri después de unos minutos hasta que pudo conseguir un vuelo que salía en una hora.

─Sí, ya están. Dentro de éste bolso pequeño están tu pasaporte y unas pequeñas botellitas de sangre por si te da hambre en el viaje─ le entregó un pequeño bolso negro y le dejó una maleta grande con todo lo necesario.

─Gracias Mila no sé qué haré sin ti. Ahora vísteme por favor mientras busco el lugar donde debo llegar─ Yuri tomó su móvil y comenzó a buscar en el mapa.

Mila comenzó a desvestirlo suavemente, le quitó la polera y los Zapatos. Luego siguió con los Jeans, la ropa interior y los calcetines. A Yuri le encantaba que Mila lo vistiera y lo desvistiera como a un niño, ya que nunca tuvo a una mamá que lo hiciera por él. A pesar de que Mila lo había hecho cientos de veces seguía sonrojándose al verlo completamente desnudo, Yuri era uno de los vampiros más hermosos en la actualidad después de Viktor.

─Deja de sonrojarte cada vez que haces esto, ya no eres una niña inocente─ Rio Yuri traviesamente.

─Tal vez, pero sigo siento una dama─ Contestó desafiante.

─ja ja es verdad, lo siento─ rio Yuri suavemente.

Mila comenzó a ponerle una ropa más sofisticada que consistía en unos pantalones negros de tela, una camisa gris claro y un blazer burdeo de terciopelo. Con unos zapatos de gamuza negros. Yuri se miró al espejo y se arregló el cabello hacia atrás. Se desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa y se giró hacia Mila.

─Tienes un excelente gusto, gracias─ La abrazó para despedirse y la beso en la frente.

Miró el reloj y faltaban 30 minutos para que su vuelo saliera así que tomó su maleta junto con su bolso y utilizó su supervelocidad para llegar en 5 segundos al aeropuerto. Pasó por todo el proceso de abordaje y una vez en el avión se acomodó en su asiento para disfrutar su viaje.

El vuelo duraba 10 horas y a las 5 horas de viaje Yuri ya estaba hastiado se paró al baño a beber de su botella con sangre y volvió a su asiento. Comenzó a leer un libro que Viktor le había regalado hasta que pasadas 5 horas más llegó a Tokio. En su celular averiguo sobre el puente Rainbow y buscó rápidamente un hotel para dejar sus maletas.

Corrió rápidamente para ver el espectáculo, en Tokio ya era de noche. Llegó en un par de segundos al lugar y se sentó en la parte más alta de la estructura para observar la ciudad. Contemplaba todo con gran emoción, era la primera vez que visitaba Japón.

De pronto un dulce aroma comenzó a invadir todos sus sentidos, era un humano. El aroma era inmensamente tentador y casi no podía resistir las ganas de beber su sangre. Se guio por el exquisito aroma que sentía hasta que llegó a su presa. A la orilla del puente a punto de suicidarse estaba un joven delgado, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. Llevaba lentes y un buzo deportivo simple azul, con un par de zapatillas blancas

Yuri lo observó divertido, el siempre solía mofarse de los comportamientos humanos y el suicidio era el que más gracia le causaba. Lo encontraba algo simplemente patético. Pero el aroma del pelinegro que le llegaba intensamente producto del viento lo comenzó a volver loco.

El chico se decidió y se lanzó por el puente. Yuri reaccionó instintivamente y corrió para sujetarle la muñeca. El chico lo observó asombrado con sus redondos ojos castaños y Yuri correspondió su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió algo más que deseos de morderlo.

El japonés al observarlo creyó ver un ángel, nunca en su vida había visto un ser tan hermoso como el que le sostenía la mano en ese momento.

Yuri sintió deseos de saber más sobre él pero olía tan apetitosamente que lo único que hizo fue levantarlo rápidamente, atraerlo a su cuerpo y morderle el cuello. Los Genus podían leer los recuerdos y las mentes de los humanos al beber su sangre si así lo deseaban. Como el joven había despertado curiosidad en Yuri comenzó a leerlo.

El origen de la tristeza del japonés se debía que había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente automovilístico en ese mismo puente hace un año y no había podido recuperarse de ese gran golpe en todo ese tiempo.

Por primera vez Yuri sintió piedad de un humano y se identificó con la soledad y la sensación de abandono que el mismo había sentido cuando era humano.

─Ya sabes lo que soy, sé que no quieres vivir pero puedo ofrecerte otra vida. Una nueva donde olvidarás todo tu pasado, Yuuri─ le dijo Yuri al oído.

El chico salió del trance que provocaba la mordida en los humanos y se sorprendió al oír su nombre de un perfecto desconocido.

─Cómo sabes mi nombre? ─ le preguntó aun mareado por la situación.

─Lo leí de tu mente al morderte, al igual que la razón por la que intentaste acabar con tu vida─ Yuri lo miró a los ojos y volvió a preguntar.

─Quieres comenzar de nuevo? ─

Yuuri cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Yuri comenzó a beber de su sangre hasta debilitarlo lo suficiente para dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Era la sangre más deliciosa que había probado y le costó trabajo detenerse, pero las ganas de hacerlo suyo fueron más grandes. Mordió su muñeca y le ofreció de su sangre. Yuuri comprendió que debía beberla y comenzó a succionar la sangre del rubio con timidez.

Yuuri se desplomó y el rubio lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación de su hotel. Observó detenidamente su cambio, nunca había presenciado el cambio de un humano a vampiro. El pelinegro comenzó a convulsionar y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Sus rasgos se volvieron más finos, su piel más pálida y su cuerpo adquirió una delicadeza atractiva.

Cuando despertó y abrió los ojos el color de ellos había cambiado a un ámbar claro, que le otorgaban una mirada muy bella e intensa.

─Tengo mucha sed, quiero agua─ Dijo Yuuri con un hilo de voz.

─Lo sé, toma bebe─ Yuri le acercó la botella de sangre que Mila le había guardado.

Yuuri la bebió toda y cuando se tranquilizó dirigió su mirada al rubio.

─No puedo ver bien, que me sucede? ─

Yuri sonrió ─Quítate esas gafas ya no las vas a necesitar─

Yuuri se las quitó y pudo observar con claridad al rubio que lo miraba desde el borde de la cama completamente fascinado.

─Eres hermoso, cómo te llamas? ─ preguntó Yuuri

─Yuri Plisetsky. Cómo te llamas tú? Lo recuerdas? ─ Preguntó el rubio ansioso.

─No lo sé─ contestó Yuuri.

Yuri sonrió y acariciándole la cara le contestó ─Tu nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, recuerdas como me conociste? ─

─Recuerdo que me afirmabas de la mano al borde de un puente, después me mordiste... me dijiste algo de cambiarme la vida... espera un momento ahora soy un vampiro? ─

─Ding ding ding ding! ─ dijo Yuri riendo ─Acertaste, te convertí en un vampiro porque tu vida pasada era miserable, pero no lo recuerdas cierto? ─

─No, no lo recuerdo─ contestó un tanto confundido.

─Bueno eso ya no importa, recuerdas como eras antes físicamente? ─

─Sí, lo recuerdo─

─Bien, ponte de pie. Iremos al baño a que te mires en el espejo─

Yuri lo guio al baño y lo puso frente al espejo mientras se puso por su espalda rodeando su cintura con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del pelinegro.

─Mírate─

Yuuri se miró y se dio cuenta que había cambiado. Tocó su cara para creer que era real, su piel se sentía muy suave y fría, sus ojos eran hermosos al igual que sus rasgos. Su cuerpo era más delgado, tonificado y armonioso como en sus mejores tiempos de deportista. Sentía que lo acompañaba un aura inexplicable que potenciaba aún más su belleza.

Una vez terminó de admirar su cambio sus ojos fueron directamente a la cara del rubio y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sin pensarlo mucho se giró y tomó a Yuri con sus dos manos suavemente de la cara para posar sus labios y sellarlos con un dulce beso.

Yuri lo correspondió dejándose llevar por su hermoso acompañante, podía comenzar a disfrutar de la felicidad de ser necesitado y querido por alguien. Sentía el vínculo entre ambos, pero era uno mucho más fuerte que el que tenía con Viktor. También era diferente, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Mientras comenzaban un suave juego de lenguas, sintió las manos del pelinegro recorrer su torso, las caricias del japonés comenzaban a quemar.

De pronto recordó como había sido su despertar con Viktor y la forma en que le dejó libre albedrío acerca de la clase de vínculo que tomarían. Se distanció del japonés y lo tomó de la muñeca para dirigirse a la habitación y sentarlo en la cama.

─Por qué me separas de ti? Acaso no te gusto? ─ Le preguntó Yuuri con una expresión triste.

─No Yuuri, no es eso. Es sólo que debo explicarte unas cosas antes. Sobre como funcionamos los vampiros─

─Yuri me siento extraño, me comienzo a sentir angustiado porque estás lejos─ Yuuri se tocó el pecho mostrando dificultad para respirar y tomó al rubio por el brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

─Yuuri, no. Basta... tengo que explicarte unas cosas antes─ le dijo Yuri intentando mantener la calma, resistiéndose a los encantos de su convertido. Pero Yuuri era muy insistente, muchísimo más que él cuando despertó. De inmediato se dio cuenta que el pelinegro sería muy dependiente.

─Sólo quiero que estés cerca, lo siento. Pero cuando estás lejos comienzo a desesperarme─ lo abrazó y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

─Está bien pero debes dejar que te explique unas cosas─ Le dijo Yuri mientras le acariciaba el cabello al japonés que comenzaba a acurrucarse a su lado.

A Yuri le enternecía demasiado la actitud de su convertido, entendió en ese momento que no podría alejarse más de él. Pero le preocupaba como sería su relación con Viktor, pues él era muy celoso y pese a que no tenían una relación sentimental, podía sentirse amenazado por la dependencia de Yuuri que de cierta manera lo distanciaría del rubio.

Mientras Yuri divagaba en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones el pelinegro aprovechó el momento para acercase a su boca.

─No quiero oírte, sólo quiero sentirte─ Cerró los ojos y comenzó a besar al rubio apasionadamente.

Yuri no pudo resistir más y se entregó a las caricias del pelinegro. Devolviéndole caricias en el cabello, para después seguir con su espalda y apretar su cintura con ambas manos. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse alegre con la compañía de su convertido y decidió que si él estaba de acuerdo serían pareja, estaba completamente hechizado por el aroma, los encantos y la personalidad del japonés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siéntase libre de dejar su comentario o review siempre que sea con respeto <3
> 
> *Me reservo todos los derechos de mi historia y no puede ser copiada total o parcialmente, ni posteada en otro lugar sin mi permiso*


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Los vampiros no necesitan dormir, pero algunos lo hacían meramente por placer o aburrimiento. Yuri era uno de ellos, su motivo era por placer y parte de los recuerdos humanos que conservaba. Yuuri se limitó a mirarlo durante toda la noche hasta que el día llegó y lo despertó con un beso. Yuri abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y le sonrió.

─Buenos días. Tienes hambre? ─ preguntó Yuri mientras le acariciaba el rostro al pelinegro que se encontraba recostado a su lado observándolo.

─Sí ─ Respondió acercándose a los labios del rubio.

─No Yuuri, haremos algo distinto─ Se descubrió el cuello e inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho para dejarle el camino libre. ─Bebe de mi cuello─

─No quiero... puedo hacerte daño─ Yuuri lo miró con preocupación.

─No vas a hacerme daño, lo prometo. Será muy placentero para ambos y sabrás todo lo que no quisiste oír anoche─

Yuuri se acercó al cuello del rubio y mordió con timidez, sintió un dulce sabor en su boca que lo impulsó desesperadamente a beber.

Comenzó a ver visiones muchas cosas de la vida de Yuri, recuerdos del orfanato, el momento de su conversión. Hasta que vio una escena donde un vampiro muy bello besaba a Yuri apasionadamente y acariciaba su cuerpo semi-desnudo mientras mordía su cuello, luego su hombro y muslos. Vio como Yuri gemía de placer ante las mordidas y caricias que el otro vampiro le brindaba y sintió el impulso de dejar de beber.

─Quien es el vampiro de cabello plateado al que besabas?─ Preguntó un tanto molesto, alejándose de Yuri.

─Porqué no quisiste seguir viendo? ─ preguntó Yuri curioso. Los vampiros convertidores no solían dejar que sus convertidos los mordieran, cuando les daban el consentimiento era un honor para el convertido beber de su sangre y leer sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos.

─Me molestó la presencia de ese ser─ Contestó ofuscado. Yuri se le acercó para acariciarlo y recostarlo en su pecho.

─Bueno, si no quieres seguir viendo tendré que explicártelo. No sientas celos, debes dejar atrás el concepto de relaciones humanas que conoces. Los vampiros nos comportamos distinto─

─Lo amas? ─ lo increpó.

─Si Yuuri, lo amo. Pero no de la forma que piensas─ Yuri le besó la frente y siguió acariciándole el rostro.

─Sigues teniendo hambre? Quieres beber más o traigo otra de las botellas que te di ayer? ─ le ofreció amablemente.

─No, quiero que me expliques todo. En este mismo instante me siento muy molesto─

─Estás celoso ja ja ja eres muy tierno─ Lo abrazó más fuerte para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y lo beso suavemente en los labios. ─Está bien te lo contaré todo─

─Bueno, el vampiro que viste en mis recuerdos se llama Viktor Nikiforov y fue el vampiro que me convirtió. Nosotros tenemos una conexión especial similar a la nuestra. No debes sentir celos porque para serte sincero la que tenemos tú y yo es mucho más fuerte. Pero es algo que te explicaré después─

─Entonces yo soy más especial que él para ti? ─ preguntó Yuuri ansioso al oír las palabras del rubio.

─Después te lo explicaré Yuuri, calma. Entonces... Viktor es un Originario. Así se le llama a los vampiros que jamás han sido humanos, tienen sangre pura y son muy fuertes. Ellos mandan dentro de nuestra sociedad─

─Luego vienen los Genus, como yo. Que somos vampiros convertidos por Originarios o Hijos de padres Genus─

─Luego vienes tú precioso, los Aurum. Son vampiros que han sido convertidos por Genus o hijos de padres Aurum─ hizo una pausa para tocar suavemente el rostro del pelinegro y contemplar los hermosos ojos ámbar que lo miraban con curiosidad. Cada instante que pasaba con él le gustaba más.

─Esos son todos? ─ Preguntó Yuuri curioso.

─No, lo siento. Me distraje... la siguiente casta son los Vulgus, vampiros más corrientes que son humanos convertidos por Aurums. ─

─Abajo en la sociedad se encuentra la última casta, los Neophyti. Son vampiros convertidos por Vulgus. Se comportan como bestias los primeros meses de vampiro y causan muchos problemas. Es por eso que a los Vulgus se les restringe aún más convertir. Aunque durante guerras con los licántropos y caza vampiros los hemos utilizado como soldados, pues son muy fuertes y despiadados cuando están en frenesí─

─Ah algo muy importante, Los Vulgus y los Neophyti son altamente sensibles a los rayos UV. Nosotros no. Pues la sangre originaria es más alta en nuestras venas─

─Que hay respecto de la conexión que mencionabas? ─ Yuuri aún seguía intrigado con eso y celoso por la imagen del vampiro con cabellos plateados.

─Bueno, cuando un vampiro convierte a un humano se genera un vínculo. El convertido comienza a necesitar al vampiro que lo transformó y el vampiro comienza a sentir una gran atracción hacia su convertido junto con deseos de protegerlo─ Yuri tomo el mentón del pelinegro y lo acercó a su rostro para continuar, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más aterciopelado.

─El convertido y el convertidor pueden tener distintos tipos de vínculos. Uno meramente fraternal, amoroso o pasional. También se puede dar que en un principio sea pasional y luego cambie a fraternal pero eso no implica que haya días en que a pesar de tener un vínculo fraternal quieras tener contacto pasional. Ese tipo de relación tenemos con Viktor─ acercando su boca a unos centímetros de la de Yuri.

─Ahora dime Yuuri, que tipo de relación te gustaría que tuviéramos nosotros? ─

─Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más─ contestó el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y besándolo.

Yuri lo apartó un momento y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ─No puedo prometer eso, porque le pertenezco a Viktor, pero sí prometo que serás el único vampiro con el que mantendré un vínculo amoroso. Hasta que tú decidas lo contrario. No te obligaré a absolutamente nada─

─Está bien─ Contestó Yuuri no muy contento con la respuesta que le dio el rubio. Él quería que Yuri le perteneciera por completo y que las escenas con Viktor que vio no se volvieran a repetir jamás. Le hastiaba la idea de que Yuri le perteneciera a otro. Pero entendió que no podía hacer nada al respecto y se resignó a tener que compartirlo, después de todo Yuri sólo lo protegería a él pues era su único convertido.

─No te pongas triste, ven. Voy a enseñarte algo que te va a hacer sentir mejor─

Yuri lo puso contra la cama y descubrió suavemente su cuello para besarlo delicadamente. Pasando su lengua por él, sintiendo el aroma que tanto le tentaba.

─N-no lo hagas─ suplicó Yuuri temeroso.

─No te va a doler, al contrario─ rió Yuri en su oreja, para luego bajar unos centímetros y enterrar sus colmillos.

Yuuri comenzó a sentir un gran placer producto de la mordida, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al igual que su pulso. Sentía como el rubio le desabotonaba la camisa mientras seguía mordiéndolo.

Tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo apegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. La conexión era tan placentera que comenzó a arquear su espalda y a gemir suavemente. Lo que sentía era un éxtasis más allá de su comprensión. En ese momento eran uno, ambas respiraciones igual de agitadas y los latidos sincronizados que invadían su cuerpo por completo.

Yuri pudo leer los sentimientos del japonés y se percató de que eran intensos, Yuuri lo veía como a su todo y realmente sentía gran recelo por Viktor. Él también comenzaba a corresponder los sentimientos del pelinegro, se había vuelto poco a poco como una droga adictiva para él que suprimía por completo su soledad.

Dejó de morderlo relamiendose los labios, para quitarle los pantalones. Dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Miró al pelinegro y éste lucía aún más atractivo para él. Su sangre era la más deliciosa que había probado, el chico comenzaba a enloquecerlo invadía todos sus sentidos con su presencia.

Yuuri lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo acercó a él. Se la quitó para después desabotonarle la camisa entre medio de besos que dejaba suavemente en su torso mientras Yuri le acariciaba la cabeza. Una vez que le quitó la camisa, bajó hacia el pantalón del rubio desabotonándolo lentamente, mientras miraba a Yuri directamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso.

El rubio asintió y le quitó los pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior. Yuri se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a besar sus muslos mordiendo de vez en cuando, haciéndolo gemir de manera más audible.

Las caricias que Yuri le daba lo volvían completamente loco al igual que el inmenso placer que le provocaban las mordidas, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y veía como el rubio se volvía cada vez más apasionado, hambriento de su cuerpo y de su sangre. 

Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez mas y comenzó a apretar las sabanas mientras cerraba los ojos consumido en el completo éxtasis. Hasta que comenzó a sentirse débil por las múltiples mordidas y le pidió a Yuri que pararan.

─Me siento débil─ gimoteo con un hilo de voz.

Yuri se detuvo de inmediato y se acercó a él. ─ Lo siento, creo que nos descontrolamos un poco─ Se paró a buscar una botella de sangre y se la dio.

─Bébela completa─ le ordenó mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

Yuuri la bebió y se sintió renovado. Se acercó al rubio mientras éste se colocaba la camisa y le detuvo las manos por la espalda.

─No te la pongas, me gusta verte así. Eres hermoso. ─ le dijo apoyando su mejilla en la espalda del rubio.

─Bueno, con la condición de que te quedes así─ Le encantaba contemplar el cuerpo del japonés lleno de sus mordidas. Sentía que por fin alguien era realmente de su propiedad.

EL teléfono de Yuri comenzó a sonar al otro lado de la habitación y Yuri la recorrió en una fracción de segundo para contestar mientras Yuuri quedaba perplejo tapándose la boca.

─Viktor! Como estás? ─ saludo animado.

─Bien Yuri, que tal Japón? ─ preguntó Viktor curioso.

─Espléndido─ contestó feliz.

─Te oigo muy contento, sucedió algo? ─ Viktor estaba sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

─No, nada. Creo que el cambio de aire me hizo bien─

─Me has extrañado? ─

─Sí, mucho─ Mintió Yuri.

─No exageres... no se oye real─reclamó Viktor. ─Has ido a visitar el clan Japonés?─

─No Viktor, me distraje conociendo la ciudad y alimentándome─

─Bueno no importa, tómate tu tiempo. Pero que no sea demasiado, me siento sólo sin ti. Está Mila haciéndome compañía... pero no es lo mismo─

─No te preocupes volveré lo más pronto que pueda, también te extraño un poco─ Le dijo Yuri dulcemente.

─Tengo que colgar ahora, más tarde vuelvo a llamar. Adiós─ se despidió Viktor

─Adiós─ Se despidió Yuri.

Yuri volvió donde el pelinegro estaba sentado y vio como éste aún le miraba con asombro.

─Como hiciste eso? ─

─Oh! Olvidé explicarte eso. Los Originarios y los Genus tenemos habilidades especiales. Los Aurum puede o no que las tengan, todo depende de cuan puro haya sido el vampiro que los haya convertido y la forma en que su sangre se haya mezclado con la humana─

─Tienes alguna otra aparte de desplazarte a la velocidad de la luz─

Yuri rio coquetamente ─Sí, puedo torturar a las personas con mi mente. Quieres probar? ─

Yuuri retrocedió temeroso ─No, gracias─

─Era una broma jamás te lo haría─ Le contestó mientras en una fracción de segundo apareció a su lado y lo abrazó para darle múltiples besos en las mejillas.

─Espero que tú también, deseo que tengas alguna habilidad especial. Lo más probable es que así sea pues mi sangre proviene de Viktor uno de los Originarios más talentosos y puros de todos─

Yuuri hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre de Viktor ─Eso espero, me gustaría tener un poder que te impidiera estar cerca de él─

Yuri rio y le hizo cosquillas en los costados haciéndolo reír ─No seas tan celoso bebé o me traerás muchos problemas con él─ terminó de advertirle mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz.

─Ahora debo irme unas horas, tengo que ir a solucionar asuntos con el clan de vampiros Japoneses y no puedes acompañarme─ le advirtió Yuri mientras el pelinegro se aferraba a él.

─No quiero que me dejes sólo─ le suplicó.

─Lo siento Yuuri pero no puedo llevarte, sería peligroso y no quiero que nada te pase. No sé qué tan graves son los altercados y hay Genus que podrían hacerte mucho daño─

─Comprendo... pero vuelve pronto. Por favor─ Yuuri agachó su cabeza y dejó libre al rubio para que se marchara.

Yuri terminó de vestirse y fue en camino hacia la mansión donde Viktor le había indicado que se encontraban los cabecillas del clan Japonés.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Cuando Yuri llegó a la mansión se asombró al contemplar tan gran y bella estructura. Se trataba de una especie de castillo construido en la era Edo. Desde lejos pudo observar que tenía al menos seis pisos y un gran muro con una enorme puerta de hierro que lo protegía.

La puerta estaba custodiada por dos vampiros Aurum altos de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y ojos rojos que vestían Yukatas negros, quienes lo observaban con recelo.

─Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y vengo por órdenes de Viktor Nikiforov─

La actitud de los vampiros cambió en un instante y le brindaron una reverencia.

─Es un honor recibirlo, señor─ Saludaron ambos al unísono abriéndole la enorme puerta de hierro para que entrara a la mansión. Mientras uno de ellos lo escoltó.

Yuri entró y lo primero que vieron sus ojos era un enorme jardín en frente de la mansión. Había una pequeña laguna que ocupaba la gran parte delantera del lugar. Varios Puentes de madera conectaban las áreas de tierra firme que dividían los cuatro jardines que adornaban la entrada.

Habían un montón de árboles bellos y lo que más llamó su atención fue un jardín aislado al costado derecho que estaba solamente habitado por arboles de cerezo que en ese preciso momento cargaban las típicas bellas flores de Sakura. Muchos de los pétalos caían en las aguas de la pequeña laguna artificial y Yuri se acercó a contemplarlos. Era algo tan bello que no había visto nunca, el lugar daba la impresión de haberse detenido en el tiempo en las épocas de los samuráis.

El rubio se acercó a las aguas y vio nadar a cientos de peces Koi alrededor del gigantesco estanque. Se sentía como un niño, Yuri se tenía la tendencia de asombrarse mucho con esos detalles al igual que los niños pequeños, debido a que nunca pudo tener una infancia normal y sus recuerdos humanos persistían atormentándolo en ciertas ocasiones.

─Acompáñeme señor, por aquí por favor─ Le indicó el vampiro de ojos rojos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una pequeña sala que precedía a la mansión. Dentro de ella se encontraban dos vampiras muy bellas vestidas con Yukatas de seda negra con bordados de Sakura.

El vampiro de ojos rojos se dirigió nuevamente hacia él le dio una reverencia y se despidió.

─Mi señor, lo dejaré en compañía de las anfitrionas. Le pido que se cambie de ropa son las reglas de la casa. Espero que su estadía aquí sea amena, nos esforzaremos por eso. Si me disculpa, me retiro─

El vampiro salió y las dos chicas se le acercaron riendo bajito, mientras le hacían masaje en los hombros.

─Hey Hey... tranquilas─ Sonrió Yuri con su encanto natural.

Una de ellas se retiró en busca de Yukatas masculinos mientras la otra lo guió del brazo a una pequeña piscina termal. Le quitó la ropa y Yuri se metió en el agua termal.

La chica comenzó a lavar su cuerpo delicadamente mientras Yuri se relajaba cerrando los ojos. Después de unos minutos llegó la otra anfitriona con una gran cantidad de Yukatas hermosos.

─Mi señor, venga─ Le dijo y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia ella.

Yuri se levantó y se acercó a los Yukatas que llamaron de inmediato su atención.

─Escoja el que más le guste─

La chica comenzó a mostrarle las prendas y cuando Yuri divisó un Yukata negro de seda con un tigre bordado en la espalda de inmediato de emocionó.

─Quiero ese─ Las chicas rieron bajito nuevamente y se acercaron a él para vestirlo.

Lo vistieron meticulosamente mientras Yuri se contemplaba frente a un espejo. Le recogieron el cabello en un moño al estilo Samurái, mientras las anfitrionas no paraban de reír bajito.

─De qué se ríen tanto?─ Preguntó Yuri curioso.

─Es que nunca habíamos visto un vampiro como usted mi señor─ contestó la chica parada a su derecha.

─Como yo? A que te refieres? ─La miró Yuri con curiosidad.

─Un vampiro tan hermoso como usted, mi señor─ le contestó la chica ruborizándose y agachando la cabeza.

─Nunca habíamos visto un vampiro tan bello mi señor. Su piel suave, blanca y de aspecto aterciopelado. Su gran altura, sus bellos ojos verdes adornados con curvas y largas pestañas. Su nariz fina y respingada, sus labios rosados. Su cuerpo atlético y su elegancia─ le contestó la chica a su izquierda.

─Muchas gracias, ustedes sí que cumplen bien su función de anfitrionas─ rio Yuri coquetamente.

La chica a su izquierda se acercó a la otra y le descubrió el hombro derecho acercándola hacia Yuri.

─Gusta beber señor? ─ le ofreció con naturalidad.

Yuri comenzaba a sentir sed así que aceptó sin titubear. Se acercó a la chica y la miró con sus bellos ojos jade, mientras que ella le ofreció su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Yuri la mordió suavemente y comenzó a sentir como su sangre le inundaba la boca. La chica arqueó su espalda y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio gimiendo suavemente. Yuri seguía succionando la sangre con su mente en blanco hasta que comenzó a recordar las veces que había mordido a Yuuri, el sabor de la sangre de la japonesa era bueno pero no se comparaba con el delicioso sabor de la sangre de Yuuri. El rubio sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar a su convertido y llamó su nombre con la mente Yuuri, la presión en su pecho comenzó a aumentar y de apartó de la chica.

Extraño a Yuuri, se encontrará bien sólo en la habitación?... quizás no debí dejarlo sólo se debe sentir mucho más angustiado que yo.

Al otro lado de Tokio se encontraba Yuuri girando en la cama de un lado a otro incómodo, a los pies de la misma habían unas 4 botellitas de sangre vacías.

Me siento terrible, ésta presión en el pecho no se quita con nada. Ya probé bebiendo sangre y no se va... Yuri dónde estás? Me siento sólo, espero que vuelvas pronto. Me siento muy triste y sólo. No puedo quitarte de mi mente cierro mis ojos y tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus mordidas es todo lo que veo... esto es un infierno.

Mientras seguía hastiado mirando al techo sintió que una voz llegaba a su mente Yuuri... era las voz del rubio y al escucharlo lo tranquilizó.

Está pensando en mí, se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a sonreír mientras abrazaba una almohada. Fue por otra botella de sangre y se dio cuenta que solamente quedaba una.

─Me las bebí todas... Yuri puede molestarse, he sido egoísta con él... debería ir por más─

Miró hacia su derecha y divisó la maleta de Yuri, la tomó buscando en ella alguna prenda del rubio que le quedara. Escogió una camisa negra con unos pantalones celestes y se puso sus zapatillas blancas. Tomó el bolso con las botellas vacías y bajó.

Salió del hotel y se puso a pensar dónde podía encontrar una víctima. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue dirigirse a un barrio rojo, después de todo podría estar a solas con una persona y nadie se preguntaría por qué una prostituta había desaparecido. De hecho era común porque solían relacionarse con la mafia Yakusa y desaparecer al tener altercados.

Tomó un taxi y unas calles más abajo estaba el barrio rojo. Se bajó del taxi y pago con el dinero que Yuri había dejado en el bolso. Se dirigió a uno de los burdeles y le dieron a escoger entra varias chicas. Eligió a una joven que a su gusto olía deliciosamente. A la chica le brillaron los ojos al ver que un hombre tan atractivo como Yuuri la había escogido.

La chica lo guió a la habitación de un hotel unas calles más abajo. Apenas entraron en la habitación puso el cerrojo y comenzó a besarlo, acariciaba todo su cuerpo mientras Yuuri meditaba en cómo iba a esconder su cuerpo una vez que terminara con ella.

El olor de la chica comenzó a invadir sus sentidos y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente. Se detuvo unos segundos a oler su cuello como quien huele un apetitoso plato antes de comenzar a comerlo y así fue, la mordió en el cuello. La chica luchó los primeros segundos pero luego se entregó a sus colmillos, como solían hacer todos los humanos cuando entraban en el trance de la mordida. Bebió de su sangre unos segundos hasta que la chica quedó inconsciente y la recostó en la cama.

Luego mordió bruscamente su muñeca para abrir sus venas y comenzar a llenar las botellas para Yuri.

Espero que le guste la calidad de ésta sangre, al menos en mi boca se sintió deliciosa. Nunca tanto como la de él claro está. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando llenó las botellas se acercó a la chica y le torció el cuello para terminar con su vida sin ningún remordimiento. Al hurgar en las memorias de Yuri cuando éste dejó que lo mordiera llegó a él la forma en que debía hacerlo con los humanos. Sabía que no podía dejarla viva.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente y tomó un taxi en dirección al hotel.

En la mansión del clan japonés se encontraba Yuri reunido con los mandamases.

─Como saben vengo de parte de Viktor, nos han llegado noticias de que se han producido rencillas entre miembros Genus y Aurum. Quiero que nos informen todo al respecto─

─Mi señor, ya atrapamos al culpable─ le comunicó un vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos celestes de apariencia juvenil.

─Está en el calabozo y en un vampiro Genus que fue sorprendido haciendo tratos con los licántropos. Planeaba una asociación con ellos para atacar a nuestro señor Viktor─ le contó un vampiro de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Yuri golpeó la mesa de ira frente a lo que estaba oyendo. ─Viktor me autorizó para aplicar la pena máxima si era necesario, aquí está el mandato─ Les acercó el papel con la letra de Viktor y los 6 vampiros que estaban reunidos ahí lo leyeron.

─Mi señor tenga piedad con nosotros, le juramos que no estamos involucrados en esto. Sólo fue un miembro que hizo trato con ellos─ le rogó un vampiro de un aspecto un poco más mayor.

─Pero era su líder no es cierto? ─ Lo increpó Yuri mientras sentía que la ira lo invadía cada vez más. ─Quiero hablar con él antes de decidir qué decisión tomaré contra todos ustedes─

─No podemos correr ese riesgo, él es muy poderoso y nos costó trabajo atraparlo. Aparte preferimos que venga Viktor en persona a finiquitar el asunto─ lo increpó de manera altanera un vampiro alto de cabello largo, liso y negro.

Yuri se enfureció y utilizó su habilidad contra los 6 provocándoles gran dolor físico. Los seis comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo de la habitación mientras le suplicaban que se detuvieran entremedio de gritos y gimoteos.

Yuri se detuvo y el que aparentaba ser el líder le hizo una seña a otro para que llevara a Yuri con el vampiro Genus.

El rubio lo siguió a través de unos pasillos y bajaron hasta el calabozo. El Aurum le abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabello negro muy largo, vestía un Yukata de seda rojo con dragones bordados en él. La chica sonrió al mirarlo y lo saludó.

─Buenos días señor Plisetsky─ Era una vampira que había visto hace unos siglos en una de las fiestas de Viktor. Se la había presentado como líder del clan Japonés.

─Buenos días Misuki, luces terrible─ observó como la mujer estaba atada de manos y pies por cadenas.

Yuri se quedó en silencio un momento y comenzó a torturarla con su mente. La chica gritaba de dolor y se retorcía entre las cadenas, después de unos minutos de agónico sufrimiento cayó al suelo jadeante.

─Quien más estaba involucrado en la traición contra Viktor? ─ le preguntó enérgicamente.

La chica levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reír burlescamente. ─Es un secreto─ Le contestó.

Yuri volvió a torturarla esta vez con toda su fuerza mental hasta que la mujer comenzó a suplicar que se detuviera.

─Ahora quieres hablar? ─ Preguntó Yuri satisfecho.

Misuki se puso de pie y lo miró esta vez con una expresión de horror. ─Toshio─ contestó con un hilo de voz ─El vampiro de cabello largo─ terminó para desplomarse en el suelo.

Yuri corrió y en una fracción de segundo estaba en la habitación con los 5 vampiros restantes, ahí estaba Toshio horrorizado. Yuri lo tomó del brazo sin decirle nada y el vampiro no opuso resistencia, corrió con el de vuelva al calabozo y le ordenó que lo encadenaran.

─Ambos son culpables y los condeno a la muerte─ declaró Yuri. ─Traigan el fuego─ ordenó

Todos en el calabozo se quedaron en silencio y el vampiro más joven le trajo una antorcha con el fuego sagrado para asesinarlos. Yuri se acercó con la antorcha y les prendió fuego. Salió de del calabozo junto con el resto y miró a través de una rejilla en la puerta como éstos se incineraban hasta las cenizas.

Una vez terminó con eso, todos volvieron a la habitación donde estaban reunidos y Yuri habló.

─Le perdonaré la vida al resto por el momento, pero enviaremos un vampiro de nuestro clan a dirigirlos hasta que recuperen nuestra confianza─ Yuri se levantó y se retiró mientras todos lo observaban con un profundo terror.

Volvió donde las anfitrionas y se despidió de ellas.

─Quiere llevarse un Yukata, le ofreció amablemente la más joven─

Yuri pensó en su pelinegro y de inmediato aceptó. Busco entre los Yukatas el que le parecía más bello y encontró uno negro de color azul marino con ramas de Sakura bordadas en dorado. El dorado de las ramas le recordó a los bellos ojos del Japonés y lo escogió para él.

Salió de la Mansión y corrió directo al hotel a su encuentro. Estaba desesperado por verlo, su pecho dolía por la distancia que se había obligado a tomar producto de sus obligaciones.

Llegó en unos segundos y abrió la puerta. El sonido de la ducha invadía toda la habitación. Se dirigió directo al baño y abrió la puerta, pudo divisar la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri a través del vidrio esmerilado que cubría la ducha.

Se dejó el Yukata de Yuuri colgado y se quitó el suyo en silencio. Se había movido tan sigilosamente como de costumbre que Yuuri aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Entró a la ducha en una fracción de segundo y lo tomó por la espalda desde la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo.

─Me extrañaste?─ Susurró en su oído.

Yuuri ahogó un grito y se giró para abrazarlo. ─Demasiado─ Le confesó.

─Hueles tan rico─ Le dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarle los hombros.

─Yuri, detente─ Le contestó el pelinegro mientras sonreía coquetamente para hacerse de rogar.

Yuri lo ignoró y lo acorraló contra la pared, mientras el agua de la regadera recorría sus cuerpos. Comenzó a besarlo hambriento de su cuerpo en el cuello, para después bajar a sus pezones y abdomen. Yuuri comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras mordía sus labios a cada estímulo que el rubio le brindaba.

Yuri lo giró y puso su pecho contra la pared mientras recorría a besos su espalda, bajó hasta sus nalgas y pasó su lengua a través de su columna hasta volver nuevamente a su cuello. Yuri estaba extasiado sintiendo el olor y el sabor de su piel junto con los gemidos que dejaba escapar Yuuri.

El pelinegro comenzó a arquear la espalda producto de las múltiples sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Yuri y apoyó sus manos en la pared girando la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho para intentar observar de reojo todo lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo.

Cuando Yuri no pudo soportarlo más se apegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo del pelinegro y puso su pelvis contra las nalgas del contrario. Lo tomó bruscamente de la cintura y le respiró agitadamente en el cuello. Yuuri seguía gimiendo pero ahora con un volumen más audible.

El rubio hincó sus dientes en el cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a beber su deliciosa sangre mientras la habitación se inundaba con los gemidos de Yuuri.


	6. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Cuando ambos terminaron de tomar el baño Yuri fue corriendo hacia donde había colgado el Yukata que le traía al pelinegro. Lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos y se lo mostró a Yuuri.

─Te traje un regalo... te gusta? Me gustaría ver como se te ve─ Yuuri lo tomó con una expresión muy alegre.

─Es... para mí? ─ Estaba asombrado con los detalles que tenía el rubio hacia él ─Es hermoso, muchísimas gracias─ Se acercó tímidamente para abrazar al rubio mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del contrario.

─Me alegra que te haya gustado, los bordados dorados lucen igual que tus ojos. Por eso lo escogí. Ahora póntelo para mí─

Yuuri cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con el Yukata y se lo amarró meticulosamente, arregló su cabello para atrás contemplándose en el espejo. Al mirar hacia la derecha pudo ver al rubio poniéndose otro Yukata, Yuri no sabía amarrarlo bien y le causó gracia la manera en que se lo había puesto.

─Así no se usa tontito, ven... yo te ayudo─ Le desató la ropa y la volvió a atar de forma correcta mientras sentía como los ojos del rubio lo desnudaban de pies a cabeza.

─Te vez hermoso bebé... te regalaré muchos más para que sólo vistas así. Aunque no creo que sea una buena idea─ se acerca al pelinegro poniendo una mano en su cintura y hablándole al oído ─Porque no resistiría las ganas de hacerte mío a diario─

Yuuri se sonrojó y comenzó a reír bajito de manera nerviosa. ─Yuri... no digas esas cosas, me sonrojo─ Le dio un golpecito en el pecho y le sonrió traviesamente de reojo.

─No me provoques... te irá muy mal... ─ le advirtió Yuri coquetamente mientras acariciaba su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Yuri podía sentir como su corazón se alteraba cada vez que el pelinegro lo miraba, hablaba o tocaba. Era un sentimiento que iba creciendo cada vez más, como el fuego en la hierba seca.

─Ya está, arreglé tu Yukata. Luces muy atractivo, yo también quiero que vistas así a diario─ le coqueteó Yuuri mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho y se contemplaba junto al rubio frente al espejo.

─Te vez tan lindo! Me dan ganas de morderte... pero no quiero debilitarte más─ Yuri se acercó al pelinegro, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó suavemente en los labios mientras sentía como su corazón se contraía como loco.

Yuuri se distanció unos centímetros de la boca del rubio para mirarlo directo a los ojos verdes que lo volvían loco. ─Te Quiero Yuri, no me vuelvas a dejar solo si? Me sentí un poco triste por tu ausencia─ Agachó la mirada y lo abrazó.

─Yuuri, no te dejaré sólo. Lo prometo... yo también me sentí triste por alejarme de ti─ Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas que consideraba demasiado cursis pero con el Japonés le nacía ser de esa forma, completamente diferente a la manera altanera en que se relacionaba con el resto.

─Hablas enserio? ─ preguntó asombrado Yuuri mientras levantaba levemente sus ojos para mirar tímidamente al rubio.

Yuri lo miró a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla con la palma de su mano. ─ Por supuesto que hablo enserio... yo... también te quiero─ le dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Apretó al pelinegro contra su pecho y lo besó en la frente.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio abrazándolo lleno de felicidad, se daba cuenta que al igual que él su querido rubio lo necesitaba y estaba comenzando a sentir gran afecto por él. Se sentía muy afortunado por compartir su nueva vida con el rubio. Yuri lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia el dormitorio, ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y Yuri comenzó a buscar las botellas con sangre, cuando las encontró y vio que las desocupadas estaban nuevamente llenas se dio cuenta que su pequeño Japonés había salido de caza.

─Yuuri, no me digas que te bebiste todo y tuviste que ir por más─ le preguntó mostrándole las botellitas de sangre.

─Lo siento... me sentí muy angustiado por tu ausencia y pensé que bebiendo sangre me sentiría mejor pero después de beber 4 botellas me di cuenta que no iba a suceder─ le confesó avergonzado.

─Ja ja ja eres un tontito, no vayas de caza solo, aún debes aprender muchas cosas. Yo puedo traer toda la sangre que necesites─ le tomó la mano izquierda y se la besó delicadamente.

─Lo sé, pero quería hacer algo por ti. Eres tan lindo conmigo... quería cuidarte también y por eso te traje ese regalo─

Yuri comenzó a reír de la emoción y se abalanzó encima de él, depositando suaves besos alrededor de su rostro. Yuuri reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaban los suaves besos del rubio. Yuri se detuvo y le acarició el cabello contemplando el bello rostro del japonés que lo observaba con la mirada llena de amor.

─Eres tan hermoso Yuuri, en todos los sentidos. Jamás pensé en encontrarme aquí con alguien como tú. Deseo estar junto a ti para siempre... he pensado pedirle a Viktor que libere nuestro vínculo para estar sólo contigo... pero sé que se pondrá muy triste si lo hago. Estoy confundido─

─No quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo por mis celos... yo estoy dispuesto a compartirte, aunque me de tristeza. Aprenderé a hacerlo para no ocasionarte problemas... porque te quiero demasiado─ Le confesó Yuuri.

A Yuri le conmovieron las palabras del japonés y lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes por la felicidad que le daba el sentir el incondicional afecto de Yuuri.

─Está bien, cuando lleguemos allá veré cómo funcionan las cosas. Si no puedes soportarlo, le pediré a Viktor que libere el vínculo. No quiero verte sufrir bebé─ le confesó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

─Está bien, yo pondré todo de mí─ le contestó Yuuri.

Yuri observó la habitación y se dio cuenta que Yuuri había utilizado su ropa.

─Te pusiste mi ropa? Creo que no volveré a lavar esas prendas para conservar tu aroma─ Le dijo bromeando.

─Sí... lo siento, la manché con sangre. No tenía nada que ponerme─

─No te preocupes Yuuri. Hagamos algo? Ya que terminé los asuntos que venía a arreglar aquí y estoy libre; vayamos a comprarte ropa y todo lo que necesites bueno? ─

Yuuri se emocionó y asintió alegremente ─ Sí!! También podríamos salir de cita y fingir que somos dos humanos comunes y corrientes─

─Ja ja ja suena divertido. Vamos, escoge ropa de mi maleta, la que más te guste para que salgamos a divertirnos. Iré a cambiarme y arreglarme para ti─

Yuri se puso de pie, tomó ropa de su maleta y fue al baño a cambiarse. Mientras el pelinegro tomó una camisa de cuadros azul y unos jeans negros ajustados.

Al salir Yuri traía un jeans negro rasgado en las rodillas y una polera de animal print con rayas de tigre en negro y gris claro.

─Vamos Yuuri─ El rubio lo tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación. Bajaron a la calle, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a los centros comerciales de Tokio.

Yuuri se probó toda la ropa que pudo y el rubio le compró todo lo que el japonés quiso para consentirlo. Cuando estaban en la última tienda con el centro comercial a punto de cerrar, Yuuri se probaba ropa para el ruso quien le daba el visto bueno a los outfits que Yuuri escogía. En ese momento suena el móvil del rubio y éste ignora al pelinegro para contestar, haciéndole una seña. El japonés se quedó mirando atento a la llamada pues sospechaba de quien se podría tratar y el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le revolvía el estómago.

─Vitya! Como estás? ─

─No has llamado─ reclamó Viktor.

─Lo siento Vitya... estaba ocupado con el asunto del clan japonés pero no es bueno que discutamos eso por teléfono. Es más grave de lo que pensábamos y vamos a tener que enviar a un Genus de confianza para dirigirlos, pues acabé con los líderes─ confesó Yuri

─Yuri... no pensé que era tan serio el asunto. Creo que es mejor que vaya. En que hotel te alojas? ─

─Viktor no! Ya está todo solucionado, en serio. Es mejor que no vengas... podría ponerte en peligro y no es que te esté subestimando. Sucede que se aliaron con los licántropos en tu contra─

─Hijos de... No te preocupes Yuri. SI están planeando algo contra mí y metieron a los licántropos en el asunto, con mayor razón debo ir a recordarles que los puedo aplastar como cucarachas si me da la gana. No puedo creer lo insolentes que se han vuelto por mi misericordia─

─Viktor por favor... sé que puedes con todos ellos. Pero si te tocan aunque sea un cabello te juro que me volveré loco... me conoces. Enloquecí cuando supe que planeaban algo en tu contra. Aparte es una tarea que me encomendaste, si vienes aquí no me van a respetar─ le suplicó Yuri.

─Está bien... no haré nada. Lo prometo─

Yuuri escuchaba todas las palabras del Rubio hacia Viktor y la ira lo carcomía más a cada segundo. La preocupación y el tono dulce de voz con el que Yuri le hablaba a Viktor le revolvía el estómago por completo y su expresión había cambiado a una de completo desagrado.

─Gracias Vitya... te tengo que dejar aprovecharé unos días de conocer Japón, también para vigilar cómo se comportan los del clan. Manda de inmediato a un Genus para que los controle en cuanto llegue volveré─

─Yuri lo siento, pero debes volver de inmediato. Estás en peligro quedándote allá y aparte... te he extrañado demasiado. Vuelve ahora te lo suplico─

Las palabras de Viktor le provocaron un sobresalto en el corazón a Yuri, el Ruso jamás le había suplicado por su compañía. Siempre fue él quien andaba detrás de él buscando su atención y su afecto.

─Vamos deja que me quede un par de días... yo también de extraño demasiado pero es un lugar nuevo y me gustaría conocerlo. Siempre me mantuve a tu lado sin distanciarme no voy a huir de tu lado─ le dijo esperando que Viktor aceptara.

─No Yuri, vas a volver en éste momento y te lo estoy ordenando─ Viktor se escuchaba un poco ofuscado a través del teléfono.

─Por favor Viktor─ Le rogó Yuri.

─Que sucede Yuri? Porque ya no quieres estar a mi lado? Acaso ya no me necesitas? ─

El pecho de Yuri se apretó, la voz del platinado había despertado el llamado de su vínculo con él.

─Por supuesto que te necesito, te amo Vitya. Volveré hoy─ contestó con la voz suave y sumisa.

─No Yuri... perdóname. Soy tan egoísta, quédate unos días. Extrañarte me hace estar insoportable... lo siento. ─

─No te disculpes Vitya, pronto estaré a tu lado─

─He estado de un pésimo humor, ni siquiera he querido alimentarme. No me gusta beber sangre que no sea de mi gatito─ Dijo Viktor de manera mimada.

─No me digas gatito... sabes que no me gusta─ contestó Yuri coquetamente.

El japonés no pudo aguantar más la escena y le mandó una mirada inquisitoria a Yuri. Mientras lo esperada cruzado de brazos.

─Está bien... Yuri debo dejarte ahora. Tengo que atender una de las tediosas fiestas que acostumbramos dar. Te adoro bebé, vuelve pronto─

─Nos vemos pronto Vitya─ Se despidió Yuri.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Yuuri.

─Se te ve muy linda esa ropa... me encanta. La llevamos? ─

─Como quieras─ Contestó Yuuri ofuscado. Yuri intentó abrazarlo tomándolo del brazo pero el pelinegro zafó.

Cuando terminaron las compras Yuri decidió llevarlo a un parque cercano para pasear y distraerlo del disgusto. Yuuri no le había hablado desde que Viktor lo llamó.

Llegaron al parque y Yuuri fue directamente a una gran laguna que estaba llena de peces de múltiples colores. El rubio rodeo su cintura con los brazos desde la espalda y me besó la mejilla con una felina y coqueta sonrisa.

Yuri desvió la cara en otra dirección en señal de rechazo. Estaba completamente dolido por las palabras que Yuri le había dedicado a Viktor, resonaban una y otras vez en su cabeza atormentándolo. La ira comenzó a invadir por completo su ser, pero no podía reclamarle nada a Yuri pues él sabía que el rubio no podía hacer nada al respecto y le había hecho la promesa de intentar acostumbrarse.

─ Vamos bonito, no estés molesto conmigo... Disfrutemos los días que nos quedan juntos─ Yuri lo apegó más a su cuerpo y le giró el rostro para besarlo dulcemente en la boca.

"los días que nos quedan juntos?.." Repitió Yuuri en su mente, acaso el rubio pensaba hacerlo a un lado cuando se reencontrara con Viktor?, el nivel de su ira creció aún más y sentía que ya no podía contenerse, dirigió su mirada al suelo llena de odio e intentó calmarse.

De pronto el suelo donde estaban parados comenzó a agrietarse, Yuuri no se percató porque estaba enceguecido por la ira. Fui una distracción para él eso es todo... se dijo a sí mismo mientras su enojo lo enceguecía por completo, alzó su mirada y la dirigió a la laguna, en el momento que esto ocurrió una gran masa de agua se alzó frente a él para después explotar en el aire mojándolos por completo.

Yuri quedó en shock por lo que estaba presenciando, se percató de cada detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de inmediato llegó a la conclusión que la ira del pelinegro estaba provocando que su habilidad especial se manifestara. Era un vampiro con el poder de controlar los elementos, se emocionó al darse cuenta y abrazó a Yuuri quien estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado y no entendía mucho el por qué Yuri estaba tan emocionado.

─Que sucede? ─ le preguntó al rubio mientras éste lo besaba en las mejillas riendo.

─Bebé eres genial! Tienes la habilidad de controlar los elementos, estoy tan orgulloso de ti─ Tomó de las mejillas a Yuri y le brindó un apasionado beso, comenzando un vaivén de lenguas donde acariciaba suavemente la suya con la de Yuuri. Estaba emocionado y cada vez más intrigado por su convertido, sentía que lo sorprendía gratamente a cada momento y que no había mejor compañía en el planeta que él. ─Te quiero demasiado bebé─

Yuuri estaba en shock, Habilidad especial? Controlar los elementos? Fui yo quien provoco éste desastre? Se dijo así mismo ─Estás seguro?... yo no hice esto intencionalmente...─

─Lo sé cariño, aún no lo controlas─ Giró al japonés de manera que mirara hacia el lago y le habló al oído ─Mira, concéntrate en el agua. Siéntela como parte de ti y cuando sientas que lo lograste muévela con tu mente como si quisieras mover tu brazo. Con la misma naturalidad─

Yuri se alejó de él para que el pelinegro pudiera concentrarse. Yuuri siguió los concejos del rubio y logro después de mucho esfuerzo levantar un pequeño bloque de agua. Lo mantuvo unos minutos y después el agua volvió a caer al estanque.

Volvió a intentarlo ésta vez guiándose por el brazo como si éste y el agua fueran uno sólo, entonces logró controlar el bloque de agua con mayor facilidad. Cuando se sintió en confianza con su nueva habilidad dirigió el chorro de agua a Yuri quien lo aplaudía animado, mojándolo por completo.

─Ja ja ja eso te pasa por ser tan cariñoso con Viktor─ le dijo Yuuri mofándose.

─No me hace ninguna gracia─ Le contestó Yuri molesto, estrujando su polera para intentar secarla.

Yuuri corrió hacia el rubio para besarlo y acariciarle el cabello a modo de disculpa.

─Perdóname, soy un poco caprichoso─ le contestó mordiéndose un dedo y dedicándole una mirada traviesa.

Yuri le dio una fuerte nalgada y lo atrapó de la cintura con un brazo ─Me las vas a pagar cuando lleguemos al hotel─ Le advirtió el rubio con la mirada llena de lujuria.


	7. Capítulo VI

Al otro lado del mundo en las afueras de Londres dentro de una enorme mansión, se encontraba Viktor ensimismado en su soledad. Estaba recostado en su cama y los cabellos plata le cubrían la frente, contemplaba una copa de sangre que sostenía delicadamente con la mano. Decidiendo si darle o no un sorbo, hasta que finalmente se decidió y posó la copa en sus rosados labios.

─Asqueroso! ─ Exclamó antes de lanzar la copa contra la pared ofuscado y abrazar una almohada que tenía cerca, posando su cabeza en la cama.

Mila escuchó el crujir de la copa y acudió inmediatamente a la habitación de Viktor. La ausencia de Yuri y la negación de éste a calmar su sed lo tenían de un humor terrible.

─Señor... le sucede algo? ─ le preguntó preocupada desde el umbral de la puerta que había abierto con sigilo.

─Nada Mila... no hay sangre como la de él─ le contestó deprimido.

─Puedo conseguirle otra, señor─

─Gracias cariño, pero no la vas a encontrar─

Mila se retiró en silencio dejando a Viktor con el tormento que le causaba la ausencia de Yuri. Era la primera vez que el rubio lo dejaba solo tanto tiempo. Viktor tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

"Ah Yuri... por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?... Debería estar feliz porque te oyes contento en el teléfono. Por alguna razón me siento inquieto, no sé cuál...   
Yura... mi pequeño Yura. Desde cuando me volví yo el dependiente?... en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles?... aún recuerdo cuando era lo máximo para ti y como revoloteabas siempre a mi lado.  
Maldición soy tan egoísta... en ese tiempo te esforzabas cada segundo por hacerme feliz e intentar despertar en mí el amor que tanto deseabas que correspondiera. Jamás pude amarte como hombre... y ahora me retuerzo en tu ausencia.

Qué demonios pretendo? A quien quiero engañar? Intenté mil veces amarte de otra forma, de esa manera que tanto anhelaste y que en el fondo yo también anhelaba... pero no pude.

Yura, me duele imaginar que el motivo de tu felicidad repentina fue que convertiste a un humano. Sé que te lo sugerí pero jamás me puse a pensar como me sentiría al respecto...

Eres mí Yura... mi ángel hermoso. A pesar de que no puedo amarte como hombre, eres la persona más importante de mi existencia. La luz en medio de siglos de oscuridad... mi Yura."

Viktor apretó la almohada contra su pecho visualizando la imagen de Yuri, recordando aquellos momentos en que permanecían abrazados en silencio.

Cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de un joven alto, con cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Cautivadora sonrisa, preciosos ojos verde agua, facciones angelicales y fornido cuerpo. Podía sentir su olor aún en las sabanas, Yuri. Lo llamaré se dijo a sí mismo y corrió a tomar su móvil para marcarle. Esperó el tono de marcado impaciente hasta que Yuri le contestó.

─Hola ángel hermoso! Como están las cosas por allá? ─

─Bien Viktor, como has estado? ─

Fatal Se respondió a sí mismo. ─Bien─ Mintió.

─ Me alegro... entonces no me has extrañado? ─

─Por supuesto... y mucho. No he podido probar sangre que no sea la tuya. Todas me parecen repugnantes─

─Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Pero debes alimentarte bueno? Inténtalo... hazlo por mí─

─Está bien... Cuando vuelves? ─ preguntó ansioso.

─E-eh, aún no lo sé. Hay... cosas que... aparte el Genus...─ titubeó Yuri.

─Es idea mía o estás inventando excusas para no regresar? ─ musitó Viktor molesto.

─N-no, lo siento... me distraje. Estoy esperando que el Genus de confianza que enviaste llegue y ver cómo se comporta el clan con él. Eso es todo... quiero hacer bien el trabajo que me encomendaste─

─Está bien, eres muy eficiente─ contestó con ironía.

─Viktor, estás molesto? ─ la voz de Yuri evidenció su preocupación.

Por supuesto que lo estoy ─ No, Yuri... solo comienzo a sentir sed─

─Por eso debes alimentarte... ya te lo dije. Por favor hazme caso, le encargué a Mila que...─

─Mila me ha servido fielmente, de eso no te preocupes─ Lo interrumpió Viktor.

─Me alegro... bueno tengo que dejarte. Estoy un poco ocupado en éste momento─

─Espera Yuri... quería preguntarte. Acaso hay algo que no me estás contando?... tengo un presentimiento─

─Yo? Mmm... nada Viktor─ Mintió.

Está mintiendo ─Bueno, pues entonces te dejo─ Cortó el teléfono sin despedirse, ofuscado porque el rubio lo subestimaba.

─A quién cree que le está mintiendo?... lo conozco desde hace siglos. A mí no me puede ver la cara de estúpido. ─ gimoteó en soledad, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

─Estoy harto de sentirme así, estoy harto de no saber lo que pasa. Desearía tenerlo aquí para enterrarle los dientes en el cuello y revelar todos sus secretos─

Viktor apretó el teléfono con su puño mientras intentaba contener la ira y la tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo. De pronto una silla comenzó a arder en llamas y Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a su límite.

Debo calmarme, mis poderes se están descontrolando... si sigo así podría llegar a destruirlos a todos.

El miedo que le causaba perder el control y volverse un monstruo sanguinario, producto de la ira y la sed lo hicieron calmarse. Mila entró corriendo con un extintor y apagó la silla.

─Mi señor, está ocurriendo con más frecuencia... debe alimentarse─ Mila le ofreció una copa con sangre.

Viktor estaba completamente descontrolado, tomó la copa y la bebió por completo sin importar el sabor. De pronto su vista se nubló, una premonición llegaba a él.

Era Yuri paseando por Japón con un chico de cabello oscuro, se obligó a dejar la visión. Sus sospechas habían sido aclaradas y no quería verle el rostro al vampiro que arrancaba a Yuri de sus brazos.

Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras Mila le tomaba una mano para preguntarle que le sucedía.

─Señor... que sucede? ─ preguntó alarmada.

─Y-Yuri─ contestó. Para salir a paso acelerado del cuarto. Mila lo siguió.

─Viktor! Espere!!... que le pasó a Yuri?... donde va? ─

─A Japón─ escupió lleno de ira.

─No vaya señor... por favor─ le suplico Mila poniéndose en frente. ─Deje que Yuri resuelva sus cosas─

Viktor se detuvo y le lanzo una mirada inquisitoria a Mila. ─Que sabes? ─ le ordenó con su voz de mando.

Mila no tuvo otra opción que contestar con la verdad, era el poder que tenían los Originarios sobre todos los vampiros.

─Yuri me contó... que convirtió un humano─

En ese mismo instante el mundo de Viktor comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, era peor de lo que pensaba. Creyó que Yuri se había encaprichado con algún miembro del clan japonés que había conocido en su misión. Pero convertir a un humano, implicaba el vínculo y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

─POR QUÉ HIZO ALGO ASÍ!! ─ gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mila lo abrazó y lo guió a su cuarto.

─Mi señor, no quiero ofuscarlo... pero usted se lo sugirió─

─Lo sé Mila... pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan doloroso─ Mila le acariciaba el cabello mientras Viktor lloraba como un niño en su hombro.

─Cálmese, está emocionado por compartir el vínculo con alguien. Lo conozco y le aseguro que usted es más importante que ese vampiro─

─Lo dices en serio Mila? ─ preguntó Viktor casi con un hilo de voz.

─Sí, no se moleste con él. Le aconsejo que intenten llevarse bien los tres. Yuri jamás va alejarse de su lado─

─Puede que tengas razón─ le contestó aún desanimado. ─Esperare que Yuri vuelva y me cuente todo, por favor no le digas que lo sé... en realidad es una orden─

Le tomó un par de horas a Viktor recobrar la calma, intentando asimilar lo que él mismo de cierta manera había provocado. Maldijo muchas veces en su mente el momento en que le pidió a Yuri que considerara convertir un humano, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber correspondido nunca su amor y es que a pesar de que amaba mucho a Yuri, no pasaba de ser un sentimiento fraternal a pesar de que muchas veces vivieron momentos de pasión. Jamás se pudo enamorar de Yuri como pareja y estaba siendo egoísta al intentar negarle la felicidad de amar a otro hombre y que éste lo amara de la manera en que Yuri deseaba.

Debía de dejar de pensar en Yuri como su propiedad, era la persona que le había sido más incondicional en la vida y Yuri era la persona a la que le había sido más incondicional. No quería que nadie se interpusiera y destruyera eso, aunque no era un vínculo amoroso como tal era lo más cercano que había tocado el amor.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta. ─Pase─ exclamó.

─Viktor! Como has estado? ─ Lo saludó, un vampiro pelirrojo de ojos grises.

─Alexander! Que te trae por aquí? ─ Viktor se levantó y abrazó a Alexander palmoteándole la espalda.

Alexander Loyd era un vampiro Genus que compartía una estrecha amistad con Viktor desde hace siglos, después de Yuri era el vampiro en el que más confiaba.

─Me temo que traigo malas noticias─ confesó Alexander.

─Que sucedió─ preguntó Viktor con asombro.

─Se trata de la V.C.D.* ─

*Vampiric Control Division.

─Que lograste averiguar? ─ Viktor comenzó a preocuparse.

─Se aliaron a los licántropos, incluso algunos vampiros les están entregando información a cambio de que los expíen─

─Esto es grave Alexander─ exclamó Viktor preocupado.

─Lo sé Viktor... pero podemos con esto. Han intentado erradicarnos desde hace siglos y aquí estamos─

─Lo sé Alex... es sólo que... el otro día llegó a mí una visión donde librábamos una batalla dura contra ellos y vi demasiadas bajas─

─Tienes miedo? ─

─Por supuesto que no Alex... pero creo que es hora de despertar a los otros─

─Viktor estás loco?!! Controlar a los originarios es muchísimo más difícil que destruir a la VCD. Ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió hace unos siglos cuando Asenet despertó, casi acaba con la humanidad. Nos tardamos en controlarla y cambiar los recuerdos de los humanos para que creyeran que la causa había sido la peste negra─

─No si despierto a mi padre...─ contestó confiado.

─Viktor... él ordenó que jamás se le volviera a despertar─

─Lo sé... pero a mí me dijo antes de dormir que si estábamos en peligro lo despertara─

─Si es así entonces podemos controlarlos, tu padre ha sido el vampiro más poderoso que ha pisado éste planeta. Es más, ni siquiera necesitamos al resto, con tu padre basta─

─Tanto le temes a Asenet, Alex? ─

─Le temo demasiado, ella me hizo desear volver a ser humano─

─Tan despiadada fue como tu convertidora? ─

─Fue una pesadilla, pero no quiero hablar de eso─

─Como siempre─ Sonrió Viktor.

Nota*

La VCD es una División mundial de agentes especiales que tienen la misión de controlar la actividad vampírica. En un principio tenían la tarea de investigar y monitorizar la actividad de los vampiros en un mutuo acuerdo al que habían llegado los gobernadores mundiales y la sociedad de los vampiros. Pero últimamente la actividad de la VCD se había vuelto más hostil y Viktor intenta averiguar el motivo.


	8. Capítulo VII

Yuri había pasado los siguientes tres días conociendo Tokio y sus alrededores con Yuuri. Cada instante que pasaba a su lado comenzaba a sentir algo más que la unión del vínculo. Adoraba verlo sonreír, adoraba ver como se sorprendía cada vez que comenzaba a explicarle cómo funcionaban los vampiros y es que le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Enseñarle a cazar había sido lo más emocionante para Yuri, observando desde lejos la elegancia y el sigilo que Yuuri tenía a la hora de abordar a sus víctimas. Se sentía completamente orgulloso.

Ambos habían tomado por juego la costumbre de fingir ser humanos y pasear por todo Tokio fingiendo ser una pareja común y corriente.

Se habían vuelto poco a poco más cercanos, Yuuri no perdía la oportunidad de tener contacto físico con él. Ya sea rozando sus piernas cuando comían algo en los restaurantes, tomándolo del brazo al pasear, ofreciéndole comida con el tenedor, arreglándole el cabello con suaves caricias; detalles que a Yuri lo comenzaron a hipnotizar. Ya no se podía resistir a esos hermosos ojos dorados, lo único que deseaba era ver su rostro al despertar y en cada momento del día, que el delicioso aroma de su sangre impregnara sus vestimentas. La existencia de Yuuri le parecía embriagante, como si el japonés lo tuviera bajo un hechizo.

Yuuri estaba sentado al lado de la ventana observando cómo la gente paseaba por la calle, sintiéndose ajeno a un mundo al que una vez perteneció; pero que no recordaba. Bebía lentamente una copa de sangre mientras la luz de la luna le impactaba en el bello perfil que Yuri admiraba desde la distancia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Yuuri relamía sus labios cada vez que le daba un sorbo a la copa, gesto que Yuri adoraba. Podía estar horas contemplándolo sin cansarse y es que Yuuri le parecía el ser más hermoso sobre la Tierra. Al sentirse observado el japonés giró su mirada, percatándose de la presencia de Yuri, de inmediato se levantó dejando la copa en una pequeña mesa para ir corriendo a abrazar al rubio.

─Siento haberte interrumpido, lucías tan hermoso a la luz de la luna─ Yuri lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso suavemente la frente.

─No me percaté de tu regreso─ canturreó mientras le besaba el mentón.

─Eso habla bien de mí como vampiro, o no? ─ respondió Yuri riendo.

─Como te fue? ─

─Bien, recibí al vampiro Genus que envió Vitya. Su nombre es Christophe Giacometti y es un amigo de años de Viktor─

─Cómo lo recibieron los japoneses? ─

─Sumisos, Chris es un vampiro muy poderoso y tiene mucha influencia en la sociedad─

─Eso significa que... tendrás que volver a Londres? ─ Preguntó Yuuri un tanto inquieto mientras aún se aferraba a los brazos del rubio

─Eso significa que iremos a Londres─ sonrió Yuri.

─No sé Yuri... aún no me siento preparado para verte con Viktor─ confesó, mientras escondía su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri.

─Puedo alargar nuestra estancia aquí un par de días, pero no más cariño... lo siento─ Yuri le tomó el mentón y lo miró directo a los ojos. La expresión del pelinegro era triste y temerosa. ─Yuri, que es lo que te inquieta tanto? ─

─Nada─ Mintió, cuando por dentro sabía perfectamente lo que le inquietaba. A pesar de todas las veces en que se besaron, las veces en las que Yuri lo mordió y las veces en las que se tocaban, el rubio había evitado hacerle el amor y eso lo desconcertaba. Por si dice que lo nuestro es más especial que lo que tenía con Viktor, no me hace el amor como ellos lo hacían?.. Acaso no le gusto?...

─No me mientas─ lo increpó Yuri.

─Es solo que...─ dudó para mantener el silencio, mientras su mente seguía jugándole bromas, cuestionándose el actuar de Yuri.

─Es sólo que?... ─ insistió Yuri. Comenzaba a impacientarle la actitud distante que había comenzado a tomar Yuuri desde la última llamada de Viktor. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus celos, pero ésta vez la actitud era distinta, lucía melancólico.

─Es solo que me preguntaba si realmente te gusto o si realmente sientes algo─ su corazón no paraba de latir, sentía temor de escuchar la respuesta. No tenía idea si era por el estúpido vínculo o porque realmente se estaba enamorando pero los límites que ponía Yuri lo estaban enloqueciendo.

─Yuuri, me encantas. Me gustas demasiado y creo que... te quiero demasiado─ Realmente no sabía si era parte de vínculo o un sentimiento superior, todo era confuso en su mente. Por un lado sentía el impulso de controlarse para de cierta manera no traicionar a Viktor, pero por otra parte Yuuri lo envolvía cada vez más con su presencia, embriagándolo por completo.

─Entonces... por qué no me lo demuestras? ─ Su pecho se llenó de felicidad al escuchar la respuesta de su adorado Yuri, pero ya no le bastaban sólo palabras o encuentros fugaces que no se concretaban, el deseaba unirse a Yuri en todos los sentidos.

─A que te refieres? Acaso no he sido cariñoso contigo? Acaso no te he consentido en todo? ─ le replicó, acariciándole el rostro y perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos ámbar de Yuuri.

─Si... lo haces. Pero no es suficiente. Yo... necesito que me hagas el amor─ Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Las palabras que se había contenido desde hace días, los deseos que había reprimido desde la primera noche en que Yuri lo había mordido. Las noches en que sufría observándolo dormir tan vulnerable, imaginando como sería sucumbir en sus brazos.

─Yuuri...─ Fue lo único que salió de su boca, impresionándose por el reclamo del pelinegro. Ardía en deseos de hacerlo suyo, de sentirlo por completo. Moría de ganas de unir sus cuerpos y oírlo gemir su nombre infinitas veces. Pero se sentía mal por desear todas esas cosas a espaldas de Viktor y pese a que fue él mismo quien sugirió que convirtiera un humano no le dijo que se enamorara de él, ni que le hiciera el amor. Ni tampoco le sugirió que lo quisiera más que a nadie en la vida y eso era precisamente lo que le estaba comenzando a suceder y lo que intentaba frenar negándose a sus deseos pasionales.

─No quieres? ─ insistió Yuuri, mientras comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud titubeante del rubio.

─Me muero de ganas, pero...─ se frenó así mismo, sabía que no podía decirle que la razón era Viktor. Realmente Yuuri no lo entendería, pensaría que él estaba enamorado de Viktor y que lo usaba como un juguete. Pero no era así, era sólo un sentimiento absurdo de lealtad, pues Viktor era con el único que había hecho esa clase de cosas.

─No sigas, ya lo comprendo─ Yuuri se separó bruscamente de Yuri y se dirigió hacia la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se hundía en los pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde que se enteró de la presencia de Viktor.

Yuri salió de inmediato tras él y sujetó la puerta para que el pelinegro no pudiera salir. Seco suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos y levantó su mentón para que las miradas coincidieran.

─Déjame─ musitó Yuuri molesto, haciendo su cara a un lado.

Yuri puso un brazo en la puerta para acorralarlo mientras se acercaba dulcemente a besarlo.

─Basta Yuri! Te digo que me dejes ir─ le grito Yuuri mientras por dentro sus deseos eran otros, se moría de ganas porque Yuri lo abrazara y lo mimara como siempre.

─No me pidas eso... déjame hacerte mío por completo─ Los deseos de Yuri fueron más grandes que su voluntad, que su lealtad e incluso que su cargo de conciencia. Simplemente ya no podía resistirlo, la belleza, el olor, la ternura, los celos y la fragilidad de Yuuri lo enloquecían por completo.

─Te quiero─ musitó, antes de comenzar a besarlo dulcemente contra la pared.

Ser besado de esa manera hacia que Yuuri perdiera completamente su voluntad sintiéndose casi en el cielo y es que el rubio le fascinaba por completo. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus mordidas todo lo que le hacía alimentaban más su hambre de él, sus ganas de sentirlo, sus ganas de unirse a su cuerpo.

Se besaron lenta y profundamente, Yuri lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo mientras Yuuri acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la que tenía libre lo afirmaba de la espalda, acariciandola suavemente. Su nerviosismo crecía más y más, aún no podía creer que lo que había anhelado todos esos días se estaba haciendo realidad. Yuri estaba a punto de hacerle el amor.

Cuando les hizo falta el aire Yuri bajó suavemente hacia su cuello, dando pequeños besos junto con suaves succiones que se sentían muy estimulantes para Yuuri. Tomó el borde de su camisa y se descubrió más el cuello para permitirle la mordida al rubio. Pero Yuri no lo mordió, solo continuó besándole el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro a la vez que desabotonaba su camisa, mientras lo dirigía lentamente hacia la cama.

La emoción de Yuri crecía a cada momento, su pulso latía cada vez con más fuerza mientras iba descubriendo el cuerpo ajeno con locura. Su interior gritaba por el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Una vez la desabotonó por completo lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama y se posó sobre el besando cada centímetro de su torso, dejando pequeñas huellas de saliva mientras Yuuri arqueaba su espalda y se mordía el labio inferior.

─Yuri...─ susurró, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la acelerada respiración se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en jadeos.

Con el corazón azotándole como un martillo comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Yuri, mientras un rubor le invadía rápidamente las mejillas. Yuri comenzó a besarlo suavemente en los labios introduciendo su lengua para masajearla con la contraria, haciendo su respiración cada vez más dificultosa.

Sus bocas se entrelazaban mientras el japonés terminaba de quitarle la camisa. Su cuerpo se sentía ardiente en las áreas donde Yuuri tocaba, tenía fuertes deseos de dar rienda suelta a su desenfreno. Morderlo por todas partes y hacerle el amor con todo el deseo que había contenido, pero debía ser paciente, sutil, suave y amoroso, era la primera vez que iban a estar juntos y siendo un romántico de corazón no podía permitir comportarse como una bestia, aunque ganas le sobraban.

Yuri comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello del pelinegro, mientras este sentía los húmedos y cándidos labios del rubio bajar, llegando a su clavícula para luego bajar a su pezón izquierdo haciendo círculos con la lengua mientras estimulaba el otro delicadamente con sus dedos.

Yuuri arqueó la espalda frente al estímulo y comenzó a gemir en un tono apenas audible. Con el corazón pulsando como loco. Tomó las caderas del contrario y las acercó a su pelvis comenzando a moverse suavemente para estimular ambos miembros, le desabotonó el pantalón y comenzó a bajar su cierre lentamente provocando una risa nerviosa en Yuri.

─No seas tan ansioso─ le susurró Yuri al oído bajando su mano para desabotonarle el pantalón. Le bajo el cierre y se separó de él un momento para quitarle suavemente la ropa interior junto con los pantalones.

─Te quiero─ gimoteó Yuuri antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo al placer.

─Yo también te quiero... no te imaginas cuanto─ Le susurró Yuri en la oreja mientras se desnudaba la parte inferior.

Yuri se reincorporó apegando la pelvis contra la del pelinegro y comenzando a masajear ambos miembros con su mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Yuri y lo besaba apasionadamente con la lengua.

Para Yuuri el placer que sentía en ese momento era un millón de veces más grande que el que lo hacía sentir Yuri al morderlo, su cuerpo entero gritaba las ganas que tenía de consumar su amor. Cuando Yuri le dejó la boca libre para lamer suavemente su miembro, sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación por completo.

Al ver como el pelinegro arqueaba su espalda con cada lamida y como sus gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a volverse mucho más audibles Yuri sintió el impulso de prepararlo para el siguiente paso, introduciendo su dedo suavemente por la entrada trasera del pelinegro. Pudo sentir lo húmedo que estaba Yuuri, excitándolo por completo. Ya casi no podía contener las ganas de abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo.

Yuuri arqueo la espalda y gimió al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo. Sintió un placer enorme al ser estimulado con la boca de Yuri en su miembro y con los dedos en su trasero. Cuando Yuri tocó un punto en especial al interior de su pelvis no pudo evitar gemir fuerte y estremecerse por completo. Yuri se percató de aquello y comenzó a estimular repetitivamente esa pequeña área metiendo y sacando su dedo.

─Aaah justo ahí... no te detengas mhh─ gimió Yuuri.

Yuri procedió a introducir el segundo dedo mientras seguía lamiendo el miembro de su adorado vampiro. Los gemidos de Yuuri comenzaban a invadir por completo la habitación y el rubio ya no podía contener las hagas de poseerlo.

─aaah hazlo... por favor─ gimoteó Yuuri jadeante.

Al escuchar esas palabras que Yuri sintió como música en sus oídos. Sacó el miembro del otro de su boca y retiro sus dedos lentamente. Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo guio con la manos en las caderas del contrario para que se sentara sobre él.

─Ah Yuuri... no te imaginas cuanto esperé este momento─ le confesó el rubio, antes de introducir su miembro por la entrada del pelinegro y guiarlo de las caderas con una mano para que descendiera a medida que su miembro se abría camino por el cuerpo de su amado.

Yuuri pudo sentir la invasión en su trasero, pero fue una sensación maravillosa que no le incomodó en ningún momento, apoyó las manos en los hombros del rubio y contempló los bellos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con deseo, ambos soltaron un gemido. Se mordió los labios y se acercó para sellar la unión con un beso mientras Yuri comenzaba a moverlo arriba y abajo empujándolo desde las caderas con sus manos, dando suaves y placenteras embestidas.

Yuri interrumpió el beso para besarle el cuello, mientras lo embestía cada vez con más fuerza.

─Aah Yuuri...gime mi nombre...─ le susurró al oído mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

─Yu...ri─ gimió el pelinegro casi sin aliento, jadeante. Sintiendo como lo invadía por completo el placer de hacer el amor con su adorado Yuri.

El ritmo de las embestidas que le daba Yuri fue aumentando así como los gemidos de ambos que podían escucharse fuera de la habitación. El placer que sentía Yuuri era tan grande que no pudo evitar enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del contrario, mientras arqueaba su espalda y movía sus caderas para profundizar la penetración

Yuri estaba enloqueciendo con cada embestida, el palpitar de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración eran incontrolables ─Te quiero Yuuri... aaaaah haa─ Gimió roncamente mientras dirigió su boca a morder suavemente su cuello sin enterrar los colmillos.

─ aaah aaah Yura... más...mmas fuerte─

─Oh Yuri... oh bebé me estás volviendo loco─ Yuri volvió el ritmo de sus estocadas más fuerte y violento desatando todos los deseos que llevaba días reprimiendo. El pelinegro se sentía tan suave, cálido y apretado que creía tocar el cielo.

Sus pieles se rozaban una contra la otra mientras el sonido de sus gemidos, así como el sonido de Yuri empujando contra su humedad y el rechinar de la cama completaban la escena perfecta que los mantenía entregándose el uno al otro, con todos sus sentimientos.

Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas así como sus gemidos y los pulsos de sus agitados corazones. Yuri mantuvo el tentador ritmo de sus embestidas mientras el japonés le enterraba las uñas en las costillas. De vez en cuando sus miradas coincidían besándose suavemente para luego cerrar los párpados y disfrutar del enorme placer que los invadía al hacer el amor.

El golpeteo que Yuri provocaba en su interior lo estaba empujando al éxtasis, cuando el miembro del rubio tocó aquella especial zona que lo volvía loco se estremeció y comenzó a moverse más fuerte contra la pelvis de Yuri desenfrenado por el placer.

─aaah Yura... ya no puedo... no puedo resistir más... aaah─

─Resiste bebé... ya casi aaaah─

Las embestidas de Yuri comenzaron a ser más profundas y descuidadas golpeando de vez en cuando el punto que a Yuuri le enloquecía. Estaba embriagado de placer al sentir los gemidos del japonés en su oreja. Una electricidad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo mientras que cosquillas en su pelvis comenzaban a hacerse presente. Ya estaba cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis.

─Oh Yuuri... estoy cerca... Yuuri aaaah Yuuri─ gimió fuerte mente con voz ronca. Mientras embestía con todo su deseo el cuerpo del japonés.

─Aaaah aaah Yuri... ya... aaah no puedo─

Yuuri sintió una presión en su pelvis junto con un mar de placer que hizo temblar su cuerpo, estaba alcanzando el clímax y sintió llegar el placer con fuerza, abrió su boca para gritar el nombre de su amado mientras se corría suavemente en su abdomen.

A su vez Yuri daba las últimas embestidas antes de alcanzar el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en su larga vida. Gimiendo el nombre de Yuuri y llenándole en interior con su semen.

Ambos se aferraron en los brazos del otro y jadearon unos segundos recostados en el hombro del contrario.

─Te amo Yuuri─ dejó escapar de sus labios el ruso rompiendo el silencio.

─Y yo a ti─ contestó Yuuri antes de sellar sus labios con un tierno beso.

Separaron sus cuerpos y Yuri tomó en brazos al pelinegro para llevarlo a la ducha, la prendió y ambos se abrazaron bajo el chorro de agua que recorría sus cuerpos mientras se besaban dulcemente.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Después de disfrutar un par de días más en Japón ambos Yuris comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para emprender el viaje de regreso a Londres.

Viktor no había parado de llamar a Yuri desde entonces haciéndolo perder la paciencia y dejando las llamadas sin contestar. Mila lo había llamado para decir que debía volver de inmediato hace algunos días sin revelar mayor detalle pero Yuri los ignoró a ambos por completo. Estaba hastiado de obedecer siempre la voluntad de Viktor y recibir migajas a cambio, por fin se sentía amado por alguien. Por fin sabía lo que era sentir un amor correspondido y es que se había sumido en un idilio amoroso con Yuuri, la persona que lo tenía absorto por completo en un embriagador amor. No había minuto en el espacio/tiempo en el que Yuri no pensara en su bello japonés, era precisamente como estar drogado. Adicto a sus miradas, a sus besos, a su cuerpo, adicto a su ser por completo.

Yuri observaba al pelinegro completamente embebido en la imagen de su amado a contra luz de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Llevaba solamente su camisa puesta sobre un esbelto cuerpo de piel blanca, prueba de lo que habían hecho hace unas horas y es que a Yuri le gustaba hacerle el amor cada vez que podía, desde aquella primera vez se le había vuelto una adicción. Le gustaba ser delicado disfrutando cada momento, regocijándose en las caras de inmenso placer que siempre Yuuri le dedicaba, cada encuentro, cada caricia lo hacían caer más profundo en los brazos del pelinegro.

─Yuri... tenemos que hacer las maletas. Que haces ahí de pie mirando? ─ le reclamó Yuuri, mientras se regocijaba en sí mismo al notar lo adicto que se había vuelto el rubio a su presencia. Estaba satisfecho, se había esforzado todo el tiempo que les quedaba a solas en engatusarlo, complacerlo y arrastrándolo cada vez más a sus brazos para así, cuando Yuri volviera encontrarse con Viktor no dudara de lo que habían construido juntos todos esos días en Japón.

─No te preocupes por eso... sabes que puedo ordenarlas en segundos. Ahora ven... quiero que lo hagamos en la ducha una última vez─ Yuri rió traviesamente mientras se acercaba a Yuuri para besarle el cuello.

─Yuri... ─ canturreó el pelinegro riéndole en la oreja. Le fascinaba hacerse el difícil y hacerlo esperar por lo que buscaba.

─Eres un travieso... te fascina provocar y después desentenderte de la situación. No creas que ésta vez te vas a salvar─ le dijo Yuri cerca de la oreja con voz aterciopelada. Lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza y cuando se disponía a besarlo su móvil comenzó nuevamente a sonar.

─Yuri, si no vas a contestar podrías al menos apagarlo? Me tiene harto...─ bufó el pelinegro con desdén.

─Lo siento bebé, contestaré. Debo comunicarles que volveré y que traigo un hermoso vampiro conmigo─ le guiñó el ojo, le dio un corto beso en los labios y contestó el móvil de mala gana.

─Hola Viktor─ contestó con desanimo.

─Quiero que tomes tus cosas en este mismo instante y vuelvas aquí. Tienes 5 minutos para hacerlo Yuri─ Viktor se oía más que furioso, pero a Yuri sinceramente ya no le importó. Se sentía un juguete de Viktor y se había cansado de tener que forzarse a ser sumiso con él, no era su forma de ser.

─Volveré Viktor, pero cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo... tú no me vas a dar órdenes de acuerdo? ─ le contestó Yuri desafiante.

─Pero que mierda te has creído? Estoy preocupado por ti y vienes a decirme esa clase de cosas? ─ Viktor estaba atónito, hace siglos que Yuri no se comportaba de esa manera con él. Parecía como si el irreverente Yuri que tanto le había costado moldear resurgiera de nuevo por algún motivo.

─Que mierda te crees tú Viktor, no soy tu juguete ni eres mi padre para hacerme complacer tu voluntad cada vez que lo desees. Si antes lo hacía era simplemente para intentar hacerte feliz y salvarte de esa soledad, pero jamás pude tocar tu corazón de verdad...

─Yuri, no es así... no digas esas cosas─ Viktor sabía que en parte era cierto pero el realmente lo amaba, claro que no como una pareja.

─Cállate! Estoy harto de que lo niegues! Estoy harto de todo! Estoy harto de ser tu marioneta, después de siglos complaciéndote comencé a sentirme vacío. Tú mismo lo notaste... ahora necesito ser libre. ─ Yuri le gritó furioso mientras el pelinegro lo observaba desde lejos con asombro.

─Yuri... ─ musitó Viktor mientras algo en su interior se quebraba. Nunca se había imaginado cómo se sentía realmente Yuri al respecto y ahora todo había explotado.

─Viktor, las cosas van a cambiar. De aquí en adelante haré las cosas que se me antojen─ le dijo un poco más calmado.

─ Yuri no entiendo... por qué me hablas de esa forma, yo jamás te he obligado a nada─

─No Viktor, jamás lo hiciste pero... no puedes negar que me volviste un ser sumiso que vivía por ti. Dando falsas esperanzas que jamás pudiste cumplir─

─Yuri jamás te dije que iba a amarte, lo intenté... pero no pude y siempre me he sentido mal por eso. Esto no quiere decir que no te quiera, yo te amo Yuri pero de una forma distinta─

─Eso ya no me importa Viktor, sólo quiero hacer mi propia vida de ahora en adelante─

─Ya no quieres estar a mi lado Yuri... me estás insinuando que deshaga el vínculo? Es eso lo que quieres? ─ Lo que más temía en la vida era que Yuri le pidiera eso, las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus ojos sin cesar y comenzó a sollozar al teléfono. A Yuri se le partió el corazón al oír así Viktor e intentó calmarse para no seguir haciéndole daño.

─Viktor... te encuentras bien? ─ preguntó angustiado.

─Ángel hermoso... sé que no he sido quizás la compañía que deseaste pero... no me pidas eso, te lo ruego. No me quiero separar de tu lado, eres parte de mí─

─Viktor, no lo haré siempre y cuando respetes mi libertad. No quiero seguir hablando sobre estos temas por teléfono. Compré un boleto de regreso... en unas horas más volaré de vuelta. Tenemos una conversación pendiente─

─E-enserio vuelves? Yuri... lo siento. Me he comportado como un idiota, perdóname. Esperaré tu llegada mi ángel. Adiós─

Viktor cortó la llamada y se sobrecogió en su cama, sus lágrimas salían brotando. Se había prometido así mismo gobernarse para no gritarle a Yuri, pero no había podido. No soportaba que Yuri le ocultara la verdad, eso era lo que tanto lo enloquecía. Cuando se iba a dignar a hablarle con sinceridad? Y que sucedía con el chico que vió en su visión? Tanto lo amaba como para que volviera a mostrar la irreverencia que lo caracterizaba antes?

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y salió de su habitación en busca de Alex. Dentro de los últimos días ambos habían averiguado que la razón por la que la VCD se había vuelto hostil y se había aliado con los licántropos era debido a que habían encontrado una especie de suero que inhabilitaba los poderes de los vampiros momentáneamente. Todos eran rumores, aún nada confirmado. Pero Viktor estaba realmente preocupado, si era cierto, si lograban extender el periodo que inactivaba sus poderes; los vampiros estarían en un serio peligro.

Viktor necesitaba más que nunca de Yuri, todo el asunto con la VCD había comenzado a estresarlo y más con Yuri fuera de su protección. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasaba a su hermoso ángel.

Salió en busca de Alex quien estaba alojándose en su mansión unas habitaciones más allá de la suya, tocó a la puerta y Alex salió de inmediato.

─Alex tendremos que retrasar el viaje unos días, Yuri viene en camino y deseo verlo antes de partir─ No sabía cómo resultarían las cosas en el viaje, no sabía si volvería. Era arriesgado, iría junto con Alex a conversar con los líderes mundiales sobre la hostilidad de la VCD haciéndose el desentendido de la información que tenía en su poder. Mientras Alex intentaría sacar información de los demás a través de su habilidad especial, la lectura mental.

─No hay problema Viktor, frente a las circunstancias es mejor que dejes todo en manos de Yuri por si algo nos sucede. Debes darle las instrucciones del ritual para despertar a tu padre en caso de que algo nos suceda─

─Si Alex, ya lo tenía contemplado─

─Has tenido información del infiltrado que mandamos en la VCD? ─ Le preguntó Alex expectante.

─Perdimos comunicación... al igual que los otros 3 anteriores─

─Maldición... pero son humanos. Cómo es posible que los descubran? ─

─Sospecho que hay algún vampiro vidente ayudándolos, uno poderoso...─

─Viktor, estás insinuando que él...─

Mila entró en el cuarto y los interrumpió. Ambos la miraron y detuvieron su conversación en el instante. Traía una charola con dos copas de sangre.

─Lo siento... yo sólo traía algo para que bebieran─

─No te preocupes Mila, muchas gracias─ Viktor tomó una copa y se la dio a Alex, mientras él tomaba la otra y comenzaba a beber.

─Parece que ya superaste lo de la sangre de Yuri─ comentó riendo mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa.

─No te burles, realmente la pasé jodidamente mal. Pero sí, ya me quité esa mala costumbre─ dijo de mala gana un tanto molesto al recordar sus altercados con Yuri.

─Uff, es mejor que tu ángel no se entere... ya sabes cómo se ponen los convertidos con esos cambios─ El hecho de que el vampiro convertidor se alimentara sólo con la sangre de su convertido era considerado un gran honor, un acto de fidelidad absoluta y confianza máxima. Cuando el vampiro dejaba de alimentarse exclusivamente de su convertido los vampiros tendían a deprimirse en extremo.

─Sinceramente, no creo que le importe─ le contestó Viktor. Alex abrió los parpados y casi se atora con la sangre que bebía de la copa.

─Están mal las cosas con él? Que le hiciste Viktor? ─ preguntó Alex inquisitoriamente, estaba seguro de que Viktor la había cagado en algo porque Yuri siempre había sido una compañía ejemplar para el peli plata.

─Yo?... absolutamente nada. Bueno sí... le sugerí que convirtiera a un humano y ahora está como loco con él─ contestó con desdén.

─Que?!! Pero por qué le dijiste eso? Se debió sentir horrible, como si ya te hubieras cansado de él─ Viktor no había tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad, por lo que comenzó a hablar de manera más seria sus problemas con Alex.

─Es que estaba muy deprimido últimamente y pensé que lo haría feliz tener compañía─

─Pero debiste pensar en otra solución, era obvio que se iba a volver loco con el vampiro que convirtiera. Es normal que eso suceda... es el vínculo. Acaso a ti no te sucedió con él? ─ preguntó Alex asombrado.

─Lo que sucede es que conocí a Yuri desde que era un niño pequeño, siempre lo vi como un hijo. Cuando vino a mí y lo convertí es verdad que sentí deseos hacia él... o sea es cosa de mirarlo es uno de los vampiros más hermosos. Pero algo en mí siempre me frenó, incluso los encuentros pasionales que vivimos me hacían sentir culpable más tarde─

─Es decir... que jamás lo amaste como pareja? ─

─No Alex, siempre lo he amado como si fuera parte de mi familia. Pero es un amor muy intenso. Ahora estoy como nunca horriblemente celoso de su nueva compañía. Ni siquiera quiero verlo porque me gustaría hacerlo arder en llamas─ deseaba enormemente hacer que la persona que los estaba separando ardiera en llamas frente a sus ojos, pero la idea de ver sufrir a Yuri y que éste lo odiara para siempre por eso lo frenaba.

─No hable así Viktor, me recuerdas a ya sabes quién...─

─Discúlpame, últimamente no me reconozco. Siempre he sido caprichoso pero esto va más allá, realmente siendo que ese vampiro es mi rival y deseo destruirlo. Pero no lo haré por la felicidad de Yuri─

En Tokio estaban ambos Yuri abordando su vuelo hacia Londres, el pelinegro tomó asiento en el avión un tanto ansioso mientras el rubio le acariciaba el rostro y posaba la cabeza en su hombro para cerrar los ojos un momento.

Yuuri comenzó a sentir una mezcla de olores apetitosos provenientes de todos los pasajeros que ya habían tomado asiento en el avión. El avión había despegado y la adrenalina que causaba era percibida por los vampiros como un aroma muy apetecible. Yuuri era inexperto como vampiro y aún no podía controlar su sed del todo o a ignorar esos estímulos depredadores.

─Yuri─ despertó al rubio agitando su hombro. Yuri lo miró y le sonrió antes de percatarse de la expresión de Yuuri que evidenciaba su desesperación.

─Que sucede? ─ le preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

─El olor... no puedo resistirlo─ Se tapó la nariz con la mano y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Yuri se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no tenían ninguna botella de sangre a la mano. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo rápidamente por el pasillo en camino hacia el baño. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con el seguro y observo a Yuri a los ojos los cuales se habían tornado del todo rojos. Yuuri respiraba agitadamente y una presión en el pecho lo invadía, su mente se nublaba y lo único que pensaba era en sentir el delicioso sabor de la sangre en su boca.

─Yuuri! Respira lento y mírame a los ojos─ Yuuri lo miró, intentó calmarse. Pero su sed era demasiada.

─Yuri, no puedo controlarme─ el miedo lo invadía, su deseo de sangre era más grande que la última vez cuando sucedió mientras paseaban por un museo, estuvo a punto de asesinar a alguien a plena luz del día.

─No te preocupes amor, muérdeme─ Yuri se descubrió el cuello dejándolo libre para que el pelinegro bebiera desde su cuello.

Yuuri no se tardó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre el rubio e hincarle los dientes profundamente en el cuello. Había evitado al máximo hacerlo porque odiaba ver los recuerdos de Yuri con Viktor, pero era una situación extrema en la que era mejor soportar eso que armar un caos en el avión causándole problemas a Yuri.

Yuri comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras él bebía su sangre con desenfreno, acorralándolo en un rincón. Cerró los ojos entregándose por completo al momento y los recuerdos de Yuri comenzaron a invadirlo, intentó desviarlos hasta que el recuerdo de la conversación telefónica ocurrida hace unas horas vino a su mente... la curiosidad pudo más y decidió adentrarse en ella. Presenció toda la discusión de ambos, hasta que llegó a la parte donde Viktor le preguntó a Yuri sobre deshacer el vínculo. Al oír que Yuri le decía que no le pediría deshacer el vínculo la ira comenzó a invadirlo. Soltó a Yuri y éste se azotó contra la pared.

─Yuuri que mierda te pasa? ─ le reclamó mientras lo miraba molesto.

─Estoy harto de que le digas que no quieres deshacer el vínculo, como si realmente jamás lo fueras a hacer. A mí me dijiste que si no lográbamos llevarlos se lo ibas a pedir─ le reclamó a Yuri molesto.

Yuri ya estaba harto de que tanto el pelinegro como Viktor le exigieran cosas, se sentía completamente presionado por ambos. Entre la espada y la pared.

─Yuuri haré lo que se me dé la gana. Bueno? Si no te gusta entonces pídeme que te libere de vínculo. No tendré ningún problema de hacerlo─ le contestó completamente hastiado.

─Yuri...─ le replicó, mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

─Lo siento, es que tú y Viktor me presionan demasiado─ se acercó a abrazarlo y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

─No... perdóname tú. Debo dejar de comportarme de ésta forma─ Yuuri se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a ser de un ámbar dorado.

Salieron del baño y volvieron a sus asientos. Yuuri cerró los ojos e intentó dormir para viajar en calma, había tomado la costumbre de dormir observando lo placentero que parecía ser para Yuri.


	10. Capítulo IX

Después de 14 horas de vuelo ambos Yuris por fin llegaron a Londres, un automóvil enviado por Viktor los fue a recoger al aeropuerto de Londres- Heathrow. Subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron a las afueras de Londres camino a Canterbury donde se encontraba la mansión de Viktor. 

Yuuri observaba todo con asombro, Londres le parecía una ciudad muy bella y cuando fueron saliendo de la ciudad camino a donde Viktor vivía, el lugar le fue pareciendo aún más hermoso. En medio de la carretera el automóvil se fue adentrando por un pequeño camino de piedras en medio de una especie de bosque. Después de unos 20 minutos el camino se abrió para dar paso a la enorme mansión. Era una vivienda de arquitectura victoriana, construida con piedra gris. El jardín que la precedía era hermoso lleno de arbustos cortados en perfecta armonía y uno que otro jardín de rosas, en el centro había un gran camino de piedra adornado con arbustos ovalados a los costados. 

Fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada, unos quince empleados los estaban esperando en la entrada, comandados por una chica bella con cabellos rojos y ojos azules. Yuuri estaba un tanto nervioso con todos los sucesos nuevos que estaban ocurriendo. Abrazó a Yuri y enterró el costado derecho de su rostro en el pecho del rubio en una actitud tímida.

─Bienvenido a casa Yuri─ saludó Mila.

─Mila!! ─ Yuri se distancio un momento del japonés para ir a abrazar a Mila mientras éste los miraba con curiosidad. ─Mila ven, él es Yuuri Katsuki nuestro nuevo huésped. Yuuri ella es Mila mi mejor amiga─

Mila se acercó a Yuuri y lo contempló con sus grandes ojos azules. ─Hola Yuri─ lo saludó. ─Eres muy hermoso! ─ lo alagó mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, Yuuri se avergonzó y agachó la mirada sonrojado mientras recibía el abrazo.

─Hola─ Contestó tímidamente Yuuri.

─Cierto que lo es?! Es mi bebé hermoso─ le contestó Yuri a Mila mientras jalaba suavemente a Yuuri hacia su cuerpo para tenerlo entre sus brazos. El pelinegro automáticamente se aferró a él como un niño tímido llegando a un nuevo lugar.

─Yuri!... jamás te había visto así. Me alegra verte feliz nuevamente─ le dijo Mila.

El resto de los mayordomos tomaron su equipaje y entraron todas las cosas al lugar mientras observaban a Yuuri con curiosidad. Yuuri pudo percatarse como un par de mucamas lo observaban fijamente mientras se secreteaban y sonreían entre ellas de manera coqueta, lo que le provocó más retraimiento.

Los tres se adentraron en la mansión y lo primero que el japonés divisó fue un gran salón central con dos escaleras de mármol que bajaban a ambos costados del salón, en el cielo colgaba un enorme y bello candelabro de cristal. Mila los guió por la escalera izquierda, los tres subieron mientras Yuri le sonreía y le dedicaba caras de emoción.

Caminaron a través de un largo pasillo con alfombra negra y bordes dorados hasta llegar a una habitación.

─Yuuri, ésta será tu nueva habitación. Está junto a la de Yura así que estarán muy cerca─ le indicó amablemente Mila.

─Pero... no vamos a dormir juntos? ─ le reclamó Yuuri al rubio haciendo un puchero.

─Por supuesto, pero no todas las noches. Además así tendrás tus cosas, tu propio closet y todo lo que desees. Mañana podemos ir de compras─ le contestó Yuri entusiasmado.

─Pero, yo quiero dormir contigo todas las noches─ Le replicó el pelinegro. Sabía que las noches que no durmieran juntos probablemente Yuri dormiría con Viktor y eso simplemente le repugnaba.

─Lo siento bebé pero yo te dije que las cosas aquí serían un poco distintas─ le contestó Yuri mientras se acercaba a él para acariciarle el rostro y besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla.

Mila los observaba con ternura, no quería interrumpir el momento. Realmente le encantaba ver el cambio de Yuri, lucía radiante, feliz y animado. Pero debía comunicarle las órdenes de Viktor.

─Siento interrumpir Yuri... pero él te espera en su habitación. Me ordenó que te dijera que fueras apenas llegaras... y solo─

─Está bien Mila, gracias. De todas formas pensaba hacerlo─ Contestó Yuri animado. 

─Bebé iré donde Viktor para conversar, me tomará un tiempo pero mientras Mila te acompañará y te ayudara a acomodarte en tu habitación nueva─ Yuri lo besó en la frente y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Viktor que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

─No vayas─ Yuuri lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

─Yuuri... ya conversamos sobre esto─ el rubio lo besó en los labios y lo dejó con Mila para ir a saludar a Viktor.

─Te adoro─ musitó Yuuri desesperadamente para recordarle lo que sentía antes de que se reencontrara con la persona de la que tanto temía.

Yuri le sonrió y se volteó para seguir su camino hacia la habitación de Viktor. Una vez en la puerta tragó saliva e intentó calmar su ansiedad antes de entrar. Presentía que sería un reencuentro un tanto intenso y es que apenas Viktor lo mordiera se iba a enterar de absolutamente todo. Deseaba decirlo con palabras antes de que Viktor pudiera observar con lujo de detalle sus recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió en Japón. No debo permitir que me muerda bajo ningún motivo.

Respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla e ingresar sigilosamente a la habitación del peli plata. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Viktor sentado al fondo de la habitación, observando el exterior a través de una ventana con una copa de sangre en las manos. Al darse cuenta que Viktor estaba saciando su sed con otra sangre su corazón se alteró un poco y una molestia inexplicable surgió en su pecho. 

Al percatarse de su presencia Viktor giró su cabeza y lo contempló con sus hermosos ojos turquesa, dejó la copa en una mesa cercana y se levantó para dirigirse hacia él con un paso suave y grácil.

─Hola Viktor─ lo saludó animadamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de la pelea y a pesar de todo Viktor seguía siendo una persona demasiado especial para él.

─Yuri...─ Musitó Viktor para abrazarlo. Yuri correspondió el abrazo y se alivió al percatarse de que Viktor no estaba tan molesto como pensaba. Cuando se separaron lo miró a los ojos y pudo advertir la tristeza que invadía al peli plata, se sintió culpable y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a agitarse.

─Ángel hermoso te extrañé demasiado─ Viktor le tomó suavemente el rostro con las manos y lo observó dulcemente evidenciando las ansias que había tenido de verlo. Le tomó el mentón suavemente y le besó los labios. Yuri inmediatamente por un impulso retrocedió.

─Lo siento Viktor pero... necesito que hablemos─ Viktor lo observó con asombro le dirigió una mirada gris y se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente.

─Que sucede Yuri? Antes no te molestaba que te besara para saludar...─ Viktor estaba conteniendo sus ganas de ir a reclamar su cuello. Estaba realmente molesto, se sentía decepcionado y le hervía la sangre sentir el olor que desprendía Yuri. Estaba impregnado con el olor de otro vampiro. Respiró hondo y sonrió forzosamente suspirando en un intento de mantener el control.

─Viktor yo.... Convertí a un humano─ le dijo decididamente a Viktor sin temor. Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Viktor se esfumó dirigiéndole una mirada tétrica y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

─Ya lo sé... lo vi en una visión. Un día que me sentía morir por tu ausencia─ le recriminó Viktor manteniendo la tétrica mirada sobre Yuri y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos producto de la ira.

─L-lo sabías?! Por qué no me dijiste nada? ─ Yuri estaba asombrado, había obviado ese pequeño detalle... las visiones de Viktor. Su ansiedad creció aún más y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Acomodó su cabello y comenzó a tronar sus dedos mientras observaba la sombría actitud que había tomado Viktor

─Lo mismo te pregunto Yuri... por qué esperaste tanto para contármelo? ─ Viktor ya no podía contener su ira y se abalanzó contra Yuri en un intento por reclamar su cuello. Lo jaló del brazo acercándolo a su pecho y bruscamente le inclinó la cabeza para morder.

─Basta Viktor! ─ gritó Yuri mientras empujaba a Viktor para que no le mordiera. Su corazón latía intensamente, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de Viktor. El jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

─Es que ahora ni siquiera puedo beber tu sangre?!! Dime Yuri, cuanto más de ti me vas a quitar... dilo─ le gritó Viktor evidentemente molesto. Se acercó a él como un lobo asechando a su presa, mientras Yuri retrocedía.

─No es eso Viktor... es que no quiero que veas cosas que pueden dolerte─ le contestó Yuri sintiendo como la culpa lo comenzaba a invadir.

─No debiste hacer cosas que podían dolerme Yuri─ le contestó Viktor y antes de que Yuri pudiera contestar lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le mordió el cuello.

─Agh─ exclamó Yuri al sentir la descuidada mordida de Viktor.

Viktor comenzó a beber su sangre descomedidamente, los recuerdos de Yuri comenzaron a llegar a él. Se adentró en su mente ayudándose de sus poderes para encontrar los recuerdos que Yuri tanto quería esconder... y ahí estaban. Yuri mordiéndolo, Yuri acariciándolo, Yuri sintiendo cosas intensas por él, Yuri haciéndole el amor, Yuri siendo feliz... con él. No podía negar que el vampiro de Yuri era exóticamente hermoso, no podía negar que era tierno, no podía negar que su parte racional entendía por qué Yuri estaba fascinado con ese chico. Pero su parte no racional, no lo comprendía y esa parte era quien lo gobernaba en ese momento. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir que la ira lo invadía por completo. Soltó a Yuri para mirarlo a los ojos con odio y se alejó unos pasos de él.

─No quiero tenerlo cerca ─ musitó, mientras el rostro se le llenaba aversión.

─Viktor... tú me lo sugeriste. Es estúpido que ahora te enojes, no te entiendo─ bufó Yuri molesto.

─Te sugerí que convirtieras a un humano para tener compañía...─respiró hondo y cerro los ojos un instante tratando de encontrar paz para continuar pero no lo logró. ─Pero no te dije hazlo tu pareja!!! No te dije enamórate de él!!! Y DEFITINIVAMENTE NO TE DIJE QUE LE HICIERAS EL AMOR!!! ─ Viktor no pudo evitar gritarle, la situación lo estaba superando por completo. No entendía muy bien por qué se estaba dejando llevar por los celos. Pero había algo que compartía con Yuri que no compartía con absolutamente nadie más, eran aquellos encuentros fugaces en los que le había hecho el amor. La sola idea de saber que Yuri ya no era exclusivamente de él en ese ámbito le causaba repugnancia.

Yuri se intimidó con los gritos de Viktor, pero tragó saliva y se armó de valor para dejarle las cosas en claro.

─Viktor yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, pues tú renunciaste a mí hace años... o no? Cuando me dijiste que no podías amarme de la manera que yo deseaba... o es que acaso lo olvidaste? Me importa una mierda si ahora haces berrinches infantiles por tus caprichos estúpidos. Sabes lo que más duele? Que nuevamente estás pensando en ti─ sentenció Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro lleno de hastío.

El corazón de Viktor se sobrecogió al escuchar las palabras de Yuri, tenía razón. Él siempre había sido un tanto egoísta y caprichoso con respecto a su relación, era cierto que no pudo corresponderle y era cierto que cuando se lo dijo a Yuri la relación entre ambos había cambiado un poco. Pero de todas formas él sentía que Yuri le pertenecía y no quería que absolutamente nadie le pusiera una mano encima.

─Lo sé Yuri... pero no puedo evitar descontrolarme al saber que alguien te toca. Lo siento Yuri no lo soporto, sé que renuncié a ti. Sé que nuestra relación cambió, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que me sucede. Pero no lo soporto Yuri, no puedo... tú eres mío─ Viktor se aproximó a Yuri y lo acercó a su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

─Viktor...─ musitó Yuri sin agregar más palabras pues la respuesta de Viktor lo descolocó por completo.

─Yuri respetaré tu voluntad, pero no quiero verlo y no quiero verte cerca de él... porque te seré sincero. Soy capaz de matarlo─ sentenció Viktor mientras le besaba la frente y le acariciaba el cabello. ─Lo único que me detiene a hacerlo pedazos es el gran amor que siento hacia ti, odiaría hacerte infeliz─

Yuri comenzó a jadear, en ese mismo momento realmente comenzó a sentir miedo. Nunca se había sentido intimidado por Viktor, pero ésta vez había sentido realmente lo que era estar bajo las órdenes de un Originario. Pero su interior lo empujaba a proteger a Yuuri por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre su miedo.

─No permitiré que le hagas nada malo a Yuuri, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver─ le replicó categóricamente, mientras lo miraba con una expresión tétrica.

Viktor se impresionó por la irreverente actitud de Yuri, pero decidió pasarla por alto para seguir acariciándole el cabello y mimándolo. Realmente lo había extrañado, más de lo que algún día hubiera imaginado. Doblegó su orgullo y decidió cambiar de tema.

─Te extrañé demasiado─ le susurró Viktor en la oreja con un tono dulce de voz, el de siempre.

─Yo también─ contestó Yuri, aún intranquilo por la discusión con Viktor.

─Mentiroso─ Bufó Viktor mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello.

Yuri rió bajito y levantó su rostro para mirar a Viktor a los ojos. ─Debo confesar... que me gusta éste lado celoso tuyo─

Viktor le dirigió una mirada fiera para después darle una fuerte nalgada. ─No juegues conmigo Yuri, aún estoy muy molesto─ Le advirtió. Soltó a Yuri y volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

─Viktor, sé que no quieres verlo ahora. Pero viviremos los tres en la misma casa, tarde o temprano se toparán. Es mejor que los presente e intenten llevarse bien─ Yuri estaba ansioso, realmente deseaba que ambos se llevaran bien. Pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de suceder, ambos se odiaban.

─No─ Contestó Viktor categóricamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

Yuri se molestó por la cerrada actitud de Viktor, al menos Yuuri si había accedido a darle una oportunidad a Viktor. Pero el peli plata se negaba completamente, estaba un poco harto de la caprichosa personalidad de Viktor.

─Viktor si vas a tener esa actitud con Yuuri, simplemente tendré que irme de ésta casa─ le amenazó, cruzando los brazos y mostrando una actitud intransigente.

Viktor giró la cabeza con los párpados abiertos. Pudo ver en los ojos de Yuri que hablaba en serio. A pesar de que la ira lo gobernaba a ratos, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Yuri así como así.

─Está bien Yuri, pero no hoy. Será en unos días más, por la mañana saldré de viaje con Alex. Hay asuntos importantes que debo atender─ Le dijo Viktor con desdén.

─Qué sucedió? ─ preguntó Yuri un tanto alarmado. Sabía perfectamente que Viktor no abandonaría la mansión en una situación como ésta a no ser que sucediera algo realmente grave.

─La VCD... me han informado de actividad hostil de parte de ellos, están haciendo alianzas sospechosas y al parecer todo se debe al hecho de que encontraron una forma de inactivar por un tiempo corto nuestros poderes─

Yuri se llevó las manos a la boca, la situación era peor de lo que esperaba. Viktor continuó con su relato.

─Alex y yo vamos a viajar. Yo me reuniré con los líderes en un encuentro que teníamos planificado y Alex irá de manera encubierta para intentar sacar información─ Viktor pasaba su dedo por el borde superior de la copa y mientras observaba la sangre.

─Viktor déjame acompañarte, puede que esa reunión sea una trampa─ Yuri se arrodilló y abrazó a Viktor con todas sus fuerzas. En el fondo sabía que si algo le sucedía a Viktor una parte de él se iría con el peliplata. Hasta hace unos días Viktor era absolutamente todo para él.

─Lo sé Yuri y es precisamente esa la razón por la cual no puedes acompañarme. Debes quedarte aquí en caso de que algo malo nos pase. Si algo malo me sucede, deberás despertar a mi padre─


	11. Capítulo X

Lo que Viktor le estaba diciendo a Yuri lo shockeo por completo, él debía despertar a su padre? No había imaginado que las cosas serían tan graves. Después de todo el padre de Viktor había dado estrictas instrucciones acerca de regresarlo a la vida. Sólo debían hacerlo en caso de que la existencia de los vampiros en la Tierra peligrara por completo.

─Cómo lo haré? No sé qué debo hacer, ni siquiera sé donde está. ─ Afirmó Yuri un tanto confuso.

─Está en ésta misma casa, en una cámara subterránea. No le puedes decir a nadie, papá fue un vampiro muy poderoso y ganó demasiados enemigos en el pasado imponiendo su voluntad─

─No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro─

─Para realizar el rito que despertará a un originario, debes tener la sangre de un originario y sacrificar un humano vaciando toda su sangre en el féretro donde descansa mi padre─ Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par al oír las palabras de Viktor. Sabía que le estaba encomendando una tarea un tanto difícil, respiró hondo y continuó.

─El rito debe ser realizado en luna nueva, el momento donde los vampiros tenemos más fuerza. Entendiste Yuri? ─

─Sí... pero respecto a la sangre del primogénito...─ preguntó Yuri dubitativo.

─No te preocupes, hay un frasco con mi sangre en el cuarto donde descansa mi padre─ le contestó Viktor acariciándole el rostro, mientras Yuri lo observaba con determinación.

─Déjalo en mis manos, si te preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiese sacrificar un humano... bien sabes que no me importan─ contestó Yuri, mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mano de Viktor en señal de complicidad.

─Sabía que podía confiar en ti, pero por favor no le des una muerte despiadada al humano que escojas... lo prometes? ─

─Tsk... así no es divertido. Pero de acuerdo, lo prometo─ Yuri hizo los ojos blancos mientras Viktor le dirigía una mirada seria.

─Pensé que con tu nuevo amor humano había cambiado tu visión de ellos...─ Viktor no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle en cara ese hecho, lo iba a hacer las veces que pudiera pues su ego estaba terriblemente dolido.

─Tch...─ Yuri puso cara de desagrado mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Viktor, tenía razón. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que no podía replicarle en absoluto.

─Yuri necesito que vayas en busca de Alex ahora, tenemos que seguir planificando nuestro viaje y la forma en que sacaremos información─ A pesar de que era verdad, el gran motivo por el que lo alejaba de su cuarto era lo dolido que estaba con Yuri y deseaba mantener la distancia para dejar de decirle palabras hirientes o sacarle en cara sus acciones, después de todo sentía que era su culpa.

─Puedo participar de la conversación? ─ Preguntó Yuri animado, llevaba años sin presenciar una nueva rebelión por parte de los humanos en su contra. Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas desde hace siglos, algo que él consideraba tedioso. Ni siquiera habían ocurrido grandes batallas contra los licántropos. A Yuri le fascinaba luchar y usar sus poderes para sentirse superior, muchos lo consideraban un tanto sanguinario por su manera de ser. Pero él consideraba a esos vampiros débiles de carácter.

─No Yuri, preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen. Entre menos sepas, es más seguro para ti─ Le contestó categóricamente, mientras le daba sorbos a su copa para volverla a dejarla en la mesa y contemplar meditabundo el exterior por la ventana.

─Entonces ve a buscar a Alex por ti mismo y ya deja de beber de esa maldita copa─ Yuri le dio un manotazo a la copa haciéndola caer al suelo y quebrarse en pedazos. Yuri estaba realmente molesto con Viktor por dejarlo al margen de todo y por ofenderlo de esa manera bebiendo la sangre de quien sabe quién.

─No pienso soportar más este comportamiento Yuri─ Viktor se levantó y lo tomó del brazo, contemplándolo con una mirada desafiante.

─No pienso beber de tu sangre mientras me traiga imágenes desagradables a la mente. Necesito mantener mi mente clara en este momento, no estoy para tus reclamos infantiles. Tus actos tienen consecuencias Yuri─ Soltó a Yuri y éste lo miró con asombro.

─Como quieras─ Bufó, mientras con paso apresurado abandonó la habitación de Viktor.

Mila pudo escuchar la copa romperse en el suelo, también escuchó la fuerte discusión que habían tenido ambos y apenas se percató que Yuri dejó la habitación de Viktor fue de inmediato a ver qué había sucedido.

─Yuuri discúlpame un momento, pero debo ir a ver qué sucede─ Mila se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

─Mila, quiero ir contigo─ Yuuri estaba realmente preocupado de cómo se dio la conversación entre su Yuri y Viktor. Las cosas desde su habitación no se habían escuchado para nada amigables y la angustia lo invadía cada vez más. No tenía idea que clase de persona era Viktor y tampoco sabía si era capaz de hacerle daño al rubio.

─Lo siento Yuuri, pero es mejor que esperes aquí─ Mila salió y vio pasar rápidamente a Yuri frente a la puerta en dirección a la habitación de Alex. De inmediato lo siguió para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo cerrando la puerta tras de ella, la expresión en la cara de Yuri la había alarmado.

Yuuri esperó unos minutos y comenzó a preocuparse cuando el rubio ni Mila volvían a su habitación. Decidió armarse de valor y salir de la habitación para buscar a Yuri. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, respiró hondo y salió. Mila le había dicho que la habitación continua era la de Yuri, pero había unos metros de distancia antes de llegar a ella, caminó lentamente mientras su corazón latía agitadamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Yuri. Se detuvo un momento antes de tocar cuando el ruido de una puerta al fondo del pasillo lo hizo girar la mirada.

Viktor respiró hondo para intentar calmarse por la actitud de Yuri y se levantó para ir en busca de Mila para que recogiera la copa rota y fuera en busca de Alex. Se levantó de la silla lentamente mientras arreglaba su cabello hacia un costado con sus manos, suspiró y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

─Mila! ─ musitó al salir, esperando que la pelirroja viniera, pero para su sorpresa lo único que vio en ese momento fue un vampiro de cabello negro parado al frente de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Yuri. El japonés! Se dijo a sí mismo.

Yuuri jadeo al ver a Viktor en persona por primera vez en su vida, le pareció un vampiro con un aire imponente. Tenía una aura cautivadora, cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada algo se sobrecogió dentro de él. Sintió miedo y a la vez curiosidad. Por fin entendía la devoción que mostraba Yuri hacia él, era el ser más hermoso que había visto hasta ese momento, incluso más hermoso que Yuri, quien ya le parecía un vampiro realmente bello.

Viktor se acercó unos pasos al japonés quien lo miraba fijamente, hasta el momento con una postura apacible. En el momento en que estuvo a unos diez pasos de él pudo contemplarlo por primera vez, ya que siempre se había negado a mirar su rostro en las visiones. Le pareció un vampiro intrigante, poseía una belleza exótica. Sus grandes ojos dorados lo miraron con asombro y con un dejo de temor que le provocaron ternura, no entendía por qué le parecía tan dulce si hace algunos instantes deseaba incinerarlo. Su bello y pálido rostro se iluminaba por la luz que provenía desde su cuarto, sus rosados y delicados labios se abrieron para dirigirse a él mientras seguía contemplándolo con gran intriga.

─Yo... lo siento. E-estaba en busca de Yuri─ le dijo Yuuri un tanto nervioso frotándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y agachando la mirada.

─Si no está contigo, debió ir en busca de Alex─ le contestó amablemente, mientras una guerra se debatía en su interior. Realmente el chico había llamado mucho su atención, su belleza, su timidez, su ternura y su agradable aroma lo habían atrapado por completo, pero por otro lado estaba frente a la persona que más había detestado sin siquiera conocerlo, aquella persona que le estaba arrebatando a su Yuri. Realmente no sabía cómo actuar, imaginó que en cuanto lo viera querría asesinarlo, pero no... lo único que sentía eran ganas de saber más de él.

─Ah...comprendo. Eh... gracias─ contestó Yuuri para girar suavemente hacia la dirección contraria de Viktor y comenzar a dirigirse de vuelta a su cuarto. Su corazón latía rápidamente, intentaba respirar hondo para calmarse. Viktor no era para nada como lo imaginaba; no era el vampiro despiadado y autoritario que suponía. Al contrario, le pareció un vampiro amable, bello, cautivador y con un aura de líder que imponía respeto sin ser autoritario.

─Espera...─ Musitó mientras tomaba a Yuuri de la mano para impedir que se marchara. Que estoy haciendo? Por qué no deseo dejar de mirarlo?...

─Si?... ─ contestó Yuuri para girar su mirada a los ojos del ruso y perderse un instante en el mar turquesa que reflejaban. Viktor tenía un aura inexplicablemente embriagante, lo hizo sentir débil y vulnerable como un ciervo.

Viktor se quedó en silencio escuchando solamente los intensos latidos de su corazón contemplando los hermosos ojos dorados de Yuuri que lo observaban, le mantuvo agarrado el brazo sin percatarse y ambos se perdieron en las miradas contrarias. Por un momento Viktor deseó rodearlo con sus brazos, pero su parte racional le advirtió que era una locura.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado en una fracción de segundo y de un momento a otro sintió una gran embestida que lo votó al suelo.

─Suéltalo!!! ─ Gritó Yuri dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira, mientras rodeaba a Yuuri con sus brazos y le besaba la frente. ─No voy a dejar que le hagas daño Viktor, eso jamás─

─No Yuri! Viktor no me hizo nada... estás malinterpretando las cosas─ le dijo el pelinegro para calmarlo.

─Estás seguro? ─ le preguntó Yuri atónito.

─Sí─ le contestó Yuri.

Viktor se levantó en silencio y les dirigió una mirada de odio al verlos abrazados antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

─Viktor! ─ lo llamó Yuri, en un intento de impedir que se fuera para enmendar su error.

─No quiero hablar contigo Yuri y por favor cumple tus promesas─ Viktor estaba furioso, Yuri no sólo había desconfiado de su palabra. Si no que también había roto la propia al abrazar al japonés en su presencia. Tuvo que contenerse y respirar hondo para no explotar, pero al entrar en su pieza no pudo más y generó una explosión provocando que su cama se comenzara a incinerar.

Todos corrieron al cuarto de Viktor a auxiliarlo, incluyendo a Mila y Alexander quienes en ese mismo instante se dirigían a la habitación de Viktor siendo adelantados por Yuri.

Yuuri se soltó de los brazos del rubio para buscar una fuente de agua, cuando divisó una pequeña laguna fuera de la habitación se concentró para manejar el agua a su voluntad. La habitación de Viktor comenzaba a quemarse mientras este yacía arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en el rostro intentando controlarse para no hacer explotar más objetos.

Yuuri provocó que una gran masa de agua entrara por la ventana y se dirigiera hacia el fuego para apagarlo. Mila, Yuri y Alex lo observaban con gran asombro, pues Yuuri era muy talentoso controlando su habilidad nueva.

─Viktor, te encuentras bien? ─ Preguntó Yuri tomándolo de los brazos y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para calmarlo.

Viktor abrazó a Yuri y volvió en si viendo el desastre que había causado, examinó la escena con la mirada y pudo percatarse que quién lo había ayudado había sido Yuuri.

─Gracias─ articuló mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

Al observar a Yuri abrazando al peliplata, Yuuri se enfureció de inmediato y sin decir una palabra salió rápidamente de la habitación dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

─Lo siento Viktor... perdóname, yo realmente pensé que le ibas a hacer daño. Discúlpame también por romper mi palabra y abrazarlo en su presencia─ le rogó Yuri casi en las lágrimas, se sentía realmente en deuda con Viktor por todas las molestias que su capricho de haber convertido al humano habían causado. Realmente Viktor no se merecía todo lo mal que lo había hecho sentir durante estos días, se sentía terrible.

─Olvídalo Yuri, ve a ver al chico. Al parecer tampoco le agradan nuestras demostraciones de cariño... y lo entiendo─ Viktor estaba realmente agradecido por la desinteresada ayuda de Yuuri y a la vez impresionado por su gran talento al manejar su habilidad. El chico lo intrigaba cada vez más, era un hecho evidente.

─Yuri ve con él. Viktor y Alex vayan a otra habitación a conversar. Mientras traigo a los mayordomos a arreglar este desastre─ dijo Mila mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente pensando en cómo iban a hacerlo todos para llevarse bien y no matarse en el intento.

─Te lo encargo Mila, lo siento─ le contestó Viktor sintiéndose un poco culpable por darle dolores de cabeza a Mila. Había estado incinerando cosas por la ira de manera continua en ausencia de Yuri, pero ésta vez su descontrol había sido superior a las veces anteriores.

Ambos salieron en dirección a la habitación de Alex mientras la servidumbre subía a ordenar el desastre.

─Wow! El chico que trajo Yuri es muy talentoso, nos sería útil traerlo con nosotros─comentó Alex animadamente.

─Tú no tienes consideración alguna por mí, no es cierto? ─ Viktor le dirigió una mirada con fastidio y después sonrió.

─Lo siento Viktor... por un momento olvidé ese asunto...─

─Descuida, me gustaría olvidarlo tan fácilmente como tú...─ le contestó con ironía. Alex acostumbraba a decir y sugerir cosas fuera de lugar, característica que siempre le había causado gracia de él.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, se sentaron en un sillón y Alex tomó una postura mucho más seria.

─Viktor creo que he encontrado a la persona perfecta que nos puede filtrar información─ le dijo Alex mientras articulaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Viktor abrió los ojos y dirigió toda su atención hacia su amigo. ─De quién se trataría? ─

─Es un viejo amigo... un vampiro Genus de una casta antigua de Corea. Su familia siempre ha estado al servicio de tu padre─

─Cuál es su nombre? ─ consultó Viktor curioso, mientras intentaba quitar la imagen de los ojos de Yuuri que venía a su mente en ese instante inexplicablemente.

─Seung Gil Lee. Es mi amigo desde hace siglos, es un vampiro muy hermoso con el que tuve un amorío... pero luego me desechó cuando se cansó se mí, después de eso nos convertimos en amigos─

─Es interesante saber tu vida amorosa Alex... pero no es el momento... qué tiene él que nos pueda interesar? ─

─Allá voy Viktor no seas impaciente... Bueno. Seung gusta de enamorar humanos, es su pasatiempo favorito. Al menos eso dice él... le gusta jugar con fuego, entre más peligroso el romance mejor. Su nueva conquista en un tipo que tiene un cargo importante en la VCD y después de convencerlo accedió a pasarnos toda la información que pueda sacarle a ese pobre diablo─

─Es enserio!!?? Ja ja ja Alex eres genial!! ─ Viktor abrazó a Alex y sonrió victoriosamente.

─Lo sé.. lo sé, soy el mejor─ Le guiño un ojo.

─Puedo saber que tuviste que hacer para que tu ex accediera? ─ le preguntó Viktor con una mirada traviesa.

─Viktor... no lo considero de esa forma...─ Se sonrojó ─No pienses esas cosas, sólo le dije que lo protegería con mi vida si estallara una guerra con los humanos─

─Hasta yo lo protegeré con mi vida si nos filtra información─ Viktor rió y le palmoteo la espalda a Alex.

En el cuarto de Yuri estaban ambos discutiendo, Yuri en una actitud de súplica y el japonés con una actitud completamente cerrada.

─Yuuri lo siento...─ le rogó mientras lo intentaba abrazar por la espalda. ─Pero me preocupe mucho por Viktor, me siento culpable por todas las molestias que le estoy ocasionando─

─Siento como si yo fuera la molestia en ésta casa Yuri─ le contestó ofuscado.

─No digas eso... no eres una molestia. Salvaste a Viktor e incluso de dio las gracias─

─Lo sé... es muy dulce. Se debió sentir terrible cuando me abrazaste, así como yo me sentí cuando lo hiciste con él... y pese a eso ha sido amable conmigo... en su lugar yo te habría golpeado─ le contestó con desdén.

─Quieres golpearme? Mmm haremos un trato... te dejaré darme nalgadas hasta que se te quite el enojo, bueno? ─ Sonrió Yuri traviesamente.

─Idiota, eso no es un castigo para ti─ le contestó Yuuri haciendo los ojos en blanco para después comenzar a reír. ─Las cosas no se solucionan así...─ le replicó Yuuri sonrojándose y aceptando su abrazo.


	12. Capítulo XI

Mientras la habitación de Viktor era reparada, Viktor ocupó el cuarto libre que se encontraba al costado derecho del cuarto de Yuuri. Mila junto a dos mucamas ordenaron y trasladaron las cosas de Viktor rápidamente entretanto él volvía de la habitación de Alex.

Viktor volvió y Mila lo estaba esperando afuera del que ahora sería su nuevo cuarto, de manera provisoria.

─Mi señor, me temo que las reparaciones en su habitación tardaran un tiempo, mientras arreglé ésta habitación para usted─ Mila habló suavemente mientras se preguntaba a sí misma si Viktor estaría de acuerdo con la idea de estar cerca del japonés. Pero lamentablemente para ella y para Viktor era la única habitación amplia que quedaba libre.

Un dulce olor proveniente de la habitación del japonés comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, era el mismo olor embriagante que había sentido cuando lo tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

─No había otra libre? ─ preguntó Viktor un tanto inquieto por el aroma.

─No mi señor, lo siento─ se disculpó Mila.

─No importa, de todas formas Alex y yo partiremos de viaje mañana al amanecer─ le contestó para tranquilizarla, para su paz mental estaría lejos unos días lo que le permitiría aclarar un poco su mente. ─Ah... por favor deja las formalidades de lado, sabes que las detesto. Te considero parte de mi familia─ Viktor se acercó a Mila y le acarició una mejilla de manera paternal.

─Lo siento Viktor, desde pequeña fui criada para servirte y me es difícil dejar esas cosas de lado─

─Lo entiendo, está bien. Intenta no hacerlo bueno? ─ Viktor le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo para después cambiar de tema ─Mila, necesito que lleves a Yuri con mi padre y le muestres todo lo que necesita bueno? Es mejor que lo hagan antes de que me vaya por si tienen alguna duda─

─Si Viktor, iré a buscarlo ahora mismo. Más tarde estaré ocupada─

Viktor le guiñó un ojo y entró a su habitación. Caminó hacia la cama y acarició con su mano izquierda el cubre camas de seda color burdeo que cubría la cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos para hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Se arregló el cabello deslizando suavemente sus dedos por la frente y mientras repetía en su mente a cada momento los múltiples planes que tenían con Alex junto con todas las posibilidades de fallas que tenían y sus soluciones. El encuentro con los líderes mundiales tenía que salir a la perfección, ambos se estaban arriesgando demasiado como para desperdiciar el momento. Explotó al máximo su brillante intelecto para que nada los tomara por sorpresa.

De pronto el embriagante olor comenzó a invadir nuevamente sus sentidos, intentó ignorarlo forzándose a regresar nuevamente a sus planificaciones mentales. Pero después de unos minutos no pudo sostener sus pensamientos y su mente divagó sola dejándose llevar por el aroma de la sangre de Yuuri. Los hermosos ojos dorados llegaron a su mente como un recuerdo vívido, el brillo en sus ojos y las distintas miradas que el japonés le dirigió era todo lo que su mente lo obligaba a contemplar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y un tanto desconcertado se levantó a abrir la ventana para que el aire entrara y se llevara con el, aquel envolvente aroma. Funcionó por un par de minutos y cuando pudo volver a concentrar su mente en el plan que tenían con Alex, nuevamente las miradas de Yuuri volvieron a su mente. Cuando recordó la forma tímida en que el japonés lo había mirado en muchas ocasiones y lo frágil que lució cuando lo tomó de la mano no pudo evitar sonreír. Agitó la cabeza para intentar quitarse al chico de la mente, era absurdo estar pensando en él y hasta encontrarlo tierno, como también era absurdo estar enloqueciendo por el aroma de su sangre. No entendía bien lo que le sucedía, más que mal el pelinegro era su rival. Era descabellado seguir con esa clase de pensamientos y recuerdos... pero el chico le intrigaba demasiado.

Viktor respiró hondo y salió de su habitación un tanto intranquilo por no comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo... que era lo que tanto captaba su atención?. Al salir pudo sentir una intensidad más grande del agradable aroma que invadía todos sus sentidos, estaba como en trance, preso de un aroma que lo cautivaba. Sus instintos comenzaron a despertar y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sentir el sabor de esa sangre en su boca. Lentamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la habitación de Yuuri embrujado por el apetitoso aroma que se intensificaba más y más con cada paso. Su pulso se aceleró a la vez que sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse.

Preso por completo de su irracionalidad se paró a centímetros de la puerta que dirigía al cuarto de Yuuri y acercó su rostro a la rendija de la puerta, inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados para llenar sus sentidos de aquel embriagante aroma. Nunca en su vida había deseado con tanto ahínco clavarle los colmillos a otro vampiro. Que sucede conmigo... me estoy comportando como un Neophyti... no debo dejar que la parte irracional de ser vampiro me domine. Por qué él?... Se preguntó a sí mismo para distanciarse unos pasos de la puerta.

En ese instante el pomo de la puerta se giró y antes que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse de la vista de Yuuri, él abría la puerta para mirarlo con asombro.

─Viktor...─ Musitó sin entender muy bien que hacía en frente de su pieza con ambos iris completamente teñidos de rojo.

─Yuuri─ contestó respirando hondo para intentar recobrar el intelecto. Pero el aroma llegó aún más fuerte a sus sentidos obligándolo a llevarse ambas manos a la cara tapando su nariz.

La actitud de Viktor, a Yuuri le parecía demasiado extraña. Cuando lo vio llevarse las manos a la cara para taparse la nariz una parte de sí se estremeció, su pecho se apretó y se sintió un tanto abatido al imaginar que le provocaba a repugnancia a Viktor. Se comenzó a sentir un tanto ofuscado.

─Si tanto te desagrado al menos podrías disimularlo... pensé que tenías buenos modales─ Bufó, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

Viktor sonrió y bajó las manos de su rostro para negar con ellas. ─No es eso Yuuri, al contrario. Tu sangre tiene un olor demasiado agradable─ confesó mientras por dentro se maldecía infinitas veces por haber sido tan sincero.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un sobresalto al oír aquella confesión y se sonrojó apartando la mirada de Viktor mientras se sobaba el cuello con una mano.

─Discúlpame, creo que te hice sentir incómodo─ articuló Viktor volviendo a la calma después de haber perdido la razón por unos minutos. ─Te dejo en paz, y nuevamente te ofrezco mis disculpas─ Viktor se giró para volver a su habitación. Soy un idiota, en qué estaba pensando al decir eso? Qué diablos sucede conmigo?

Yuuri nunca pensó que desearía alguna vez ser mordido por otro vampiro que no fuera Yuri. Pero en ese mismo instante a su mente llegaron imágenes de Viktor rozando la nariz en su cuello lentamente antes de abrir la boca y enterrarle los colmillos suavemente. No podía negarlo, en ese momento el ruso tenía toda su atención. Lo hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Gobernado por su irracionalidad tomó la mano de Viktor para que éste no se fuera. Viktor se giró y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes a los ojos con asombro.

Yuuri no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había detenido el avance de Viktor. Pero ya lo había hecho así que tenía que inventar una excusa porque Viktor lo contemplaba con una expresión de no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Querías hablar algo conmigo?... digo por algo estabas afuera de mi cuarto─

Mierda lo que le faltaba, por supuesto que Yuuri se debía estar preguntando la razón por la que estaba afuera de su cuarto en un actitud completamente irracional hace unos instantes.

Piensa rápido Viktor, no puedes decirle la razón real por la que estabas afuera de su cuarto o pensará que eres un monstruo, incluso peor... podría decir a Yuuri que lo estás de alguna forma asechando.

─S-sólo quería... eeh que nos intentáramos llevar bien... por Yuri─ No era lo que realmente deseaba pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

─Oh, qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que venías a amenazarme para que me alejase de Yuri─ Yuuri respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Dejó esos raros pensamientos de lado para prestarle más atención a lo que Viktor decía.

─Yo no sería capaz de algo así... no deberías pensar así de mí─ le contestó haciendo un puchero y sonriéndole amablemente. Aunque el japonés no se equivocaba del todo; porque hace algunas horas quizás era lo que precisamente hubiera hecho...

─Lo siento... no lo haré más─ sonrió tímidamente dirigiéndole una mirada sincera. Al encontrarse con los ojos de Viktor sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a perderse en ellos. Desvió la mirada y lo invitó a pasar. ─Pasa, es mejor que conversemos adentro que en el pasillo─ rio bajito al terminar la frase y entró a la habitación esperando que Viktor le siguiera.

─Tienes razón, es absurdo conversar en el pasillo... te invitaría a la mía, pero... bueno ya sabes lo que sucedió─ dijo Viktor a modo de broma mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo. Entró a la habitación siguiendo al japonés, dentro del cuarto el aroma era más intenso pero concentró su mente en otra cosa para ignorarlo. Tomó asiento en un sillón y Yuuri se sentó a su lado. Viktor giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a Yuuri para evitar dejarse llevar por el embriagante aroma.

─Sabes hay algo que quisiera preguntar... es algo que Yuri no ha querido contestarme. Te pido disculpas de antemano si me estoy entrometiendo demasiado... pero quiero saber, que está sucediendo? ─

─A que te refieres? ─ Preguntó Viktor asombrado.

─Me refiero al viaje que realizarán con Alex y la razón por la que todos están tan tensos. Algo grave sucede, no es cierto? ─

─Algo así Yuuri... entre menos sepas es mejor. Lo único que puedo decirte es que existe la posibilidad que se acabe la paz para los vampiros─ agachó su mirada y comenzó a observar con preocupación el suelo.

─Oh... comprendo. Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? ─ A Yuuri realmente le nacía ser servicial y de utilidad en todo momento, era un ser dulce y un tanto altruista.

─Sí, hay algo─ Viktor se gira y lo mira a los ojos. Le toma las manos y lo contempla seriamente. ─Prométeme que cuidaras a Yuri con tu vida si es necesario─ le pidió Viktor.

Yuuri sonrió y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Las manos de Viktor se sentían cálidas y suaves sobre las suyas. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, tener a Viktor de esa manera realmente lo estaba haciendo sentir atraído hacia él. Alejó una mano para sobarse el cuello, provocando que el aroma de su sangre se evidenciara aún más.

Al percatarse de la proximidad con Yuuri y comenzar a enloquecer con la intensidad de su aroma, Viktor le soltó las manos y se llevó un puño a la nariz intentando bloquear aquel tentador aroma.

─Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó Yuuri con preocupación al ver como Viktor actuaba. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó hacia él para intentar observarlo de cerca y descifrar lo que le ocurría.

─No Yuuri, no te acerques. Siento una sed muy grande y no quiero terminar mordiéndote por accidente. No me he alimentado bien estos días─ confesó Viktor apenado.

Yuuri se sintió culpable, sabía perfectamente que la causa de que Viktor no se hubiera alimentado bien era él y su relación con Yuri. Respiró hondo y descubrió su cuello acercándolo a Viktor.

─No me importa si me muerdes, conmigo no verás visiones como con Yuri no es así? Al menos eso me explico Yuri sobre el vínculo... sé que la sangre de Yuri es superior a la mía pero al menos dejarás de sentirte así─

Viktor abrió lo ojos y se quedó mirándolo atónito. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos y sus colmillos se hicieron evidentes. Intentó luchar consigo mismo para salir de esa habitación, pero el aroma de Yuuri y sus impulsos eran más fuertes de lo que creyó. Por lo que se acercó al cuello de Yuuri cerrando los ojos y olió, inspirando aire y regocijándose en el aroma, como si fuera lo más apetitoso del mundo.

Yuuri se estremeció al sentir como Viktor le respiraba en el cuello, sabía que lo que hacía no era del todo bueno. Qué pensaría Yuri si lo viera en una situación como esa? Pero sus dudas racionales ya no importaban, los deseos de que Viktor le mordieran eran intensos y ya no podía retractarse, en el fondo deseaba que aquél hermoso vampiro de ojos turquesa lo probara y bebiera de su sangre. Así que solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Viktor le acarició la mejilla intentando contenerse y posó sus labios sobre su cuello. Respiró profundamente y abrió la boca lentamente para enterrar sus dientes. Pero el recuerdo de Yuri vino a su mente y lo hizo entrar en razón, que diría Yuri si viera mordidas suyas en su convertido?, tomó aire y se distanció del japonés.

─Gracias por tu amabilidad pero no puedo─ le contestó Viktor con voz temblorosa antes de ponerse de pie y salir rápidamente en dirección a su cuarto.

Yuuri observó cómo se marchaba con un dejo de melancolía. Definitivamente Viktor había capturado su atención. Pero entonces estaba Yuri... comenzó a confundirse, el creyó amar a Yuri, pero entonces... por qué se sentía atraído por Viktor?

Negó con la cabeza y se convenció así mismo de que tenía que ser algo relacionado con que Viktor era un vampiro pura sangre y comenzó a intentar sacar las imágenes de lo ocurrido de su mente. Todo fue un simple mal entendido, se dijo sí mismo


	13. Capítulo XII

Alex y Yuri hablaban animadamente en la habitación del rubio sobre los preparativos para el viaje que realizaría Alex con Viktor dentro de unas horas.

─Vamos Alex, habla con Viktor. Tú sabes que les sería de mucha ayuda─ Yuri realmente temía por la seguridad de ambos, a pesar de que eran poderosos sabía que con su habilidad podría sacarlos en una fracción de segundo de ahí si las cosas se ponían feas.

─Lo sé Yuri pero...─ Alex suspiró intentando encontrar el valor para decirle lo siguiente.

─Pero?...─ replicó Yuri un tanto impaciente, notando la nerviosa postura que había tomado Alex.

─Bueno, te lo diré. Viktor tiene una leve sospecha de que en su ausencia la VCD pueda venir aquí a destruír el cuerpo de su padre. Esa es la razón por la que no desea llevarte. En general los vampiros somos veloces, pero sólo tú tienes la velocidad necesaria para despertarlo en caso de que lleguen aquí─

─Por qué no me lo habían dicho?!─ Yuri se levantó del sillón ofendido y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Alex.

─No me mires así... Viktor me pidió que no les dijera pero soy demasiado bocón. No le digas nada, por favor─ Miró hacia el suelo un tanto arrepentido.

─No le diré nada Alex, no te preocupes. Pero me irrita que me oculte cosas, aveces siento como si jamás hubiera confiado en mí─ Yuri le dió un golpe a la pared para descargar su frustración.

─El tendrá sus razones Yuri. No creo que no confíe en tí, sólo trata de que no te preocupes, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vendrán aquí. Pero en el caso de... es mejor que estés en casa─

─Tienes razón, quizás sólo estoy sobre reaccionando. Pero te juro que me molesta demasiado que Viktor aún me trate como un niño pequeño. Tengo siglos viviendo en éste mugroso planeta sabes─ resopló resignandose ante la situación.

─Ya olvídalo Yuri. Mejor cambiemos el tema. Sabes, olvidé contarte que tengo un as bajo la manga─ Alex sonrió confiado mientras Yuri lo miraba interesado.

─A qué te refieres con eso?─

─Un viejo amigo engatusó a un tipo importante de la VCD y no será nuestros oídos allá. Su nombre es Seung─

─Seung? Un chico de cabello oscuro y piel muy pálida; que le gusta tener aventuras con humanos?─

─Sí el mismo, lo conoces?─ Alex abrió los ojos asombrado, no podía creer que Yuri y Seung se hubieran cruzado alguna vez en la vida.

─Cuando Viktor me sugirió que me metiera en la universidad y logré entrar a Oxford. Fué mi compañero de clases, me metió en muchos problemas pero realmente fué agradable tenerlo de compañero en la universidad─

─No tenía idea que habías asistido a Oxford, que estudiaste?─ preguntó Alex con asombro, Viktor jamás le había mencionado que Yuri había ido a la universidad.

─Me metí a la escuela de leyes pero después de tres años me aburrí y la dejé. Viktor se molestó mucho. Desde ahí que perdí contacto con Seung. Que alegría que se haya aliado con nosotros, siempre he tenido ganas de volver a verlo─ Yuri recordaba a Seung como un chico de apariencia reservada y severa. Pero cuando ganabas su confianza mostraba otro lado de su personalidad que era realmente divertido y un tanto alocado según recordaba.

─Bueno ahora tendrán mucho tiempo para reencontrarse, él vendrá de vez en cuando a entregar sus informes de avance. Te ruego que lo protejas, esa es la condición que debemos cumplir a cambio de la información que nos dará─

─Será un placer─ contestó Yuri mientras acomodaba su cabello de manera confiada.

─Me das un segundo? Debo llamarlo ahora para saber de él, me preocupa demasiado. Si no tuviéramos otra opción no lo haría arriesgarse tanto─ Alex miró preocupado por la ventana y después tomó su móvil para marcarle a Seung.

─Adelante─ Musitó Yuri, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Alex esperó unos segundo el tono de marcada hasta que Seung por fin le contestó.

─Alex, que necesitas?─ La voz de Seung se escuchaba seria y estoica como siempre.

─Seung, llamaba para saber cómo te encuentras─

─Estoy bien, voy en camino a reunirme con el idiota─

─Me alegro de oír eso. Entonces te dejo en paz, llámame si algo sale mal de acuerdo?─

─Entendido y por favor no molestes si? Yo te llamaré si te necesito; odio que te comportes como mi madre─

Seung cortó el teléfono mientras se dirigía en un auto conducido por un chofer hacia el edificio de la VCD. Ese día había decidido traer consigo su bolso lleno de sus juguetes favoritos para divertirse con el humano del que se había encaprichado.

Cuando llegaron, el auto se detuvo frente al edificio. El chofer le abrió la puerta y descendió del auto para dirigirse a la entrada. Ese día vestía un traje formal de color azul marino, una camisa color crema y una corbata burdeo de seda.

El portero detuvo su entrada y Seung lo miró despectivamente levantando una ceja.

─Su credencial por favor─ exigió el portero.

─No la necesito, trabajo con su jefe─

─Su credencial por favor─ insistió de mala manera.

Seung le dirigió una mirada asesina y tomó su móvil para marcarle al humano.

─Jean, estoy abajo y hay un tipo aquí que no me deja pasar. Me estoy aburriendo así que me marcho─ Cortó el teléfono y esperó unos segundos, de inmediato el teléfono de la portería comenzó a sonar y el portero tragó saliva antes de contestar.

─Hola?... Sí señor... lo siento señor... si señor...─ los gritos de Jean podían oírse atraves del teléfono y Seung no paraba de reír por la situación.

─Lo siento mucho señor, adelante─

─Que no se vuelva a repetir─ contestó Seung con una actitud altanera y se dirigió al ascensor para subir al piso 12, donde se encontraba la oficina de Jean.

Se bajó del ascensor y dobló el pasillo a la izquierda para llegar a la oficina de Jean. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió entrando sin preguntar. Jean estaba sentado en su gran escritorio y apenas vio entrar a Seung corrió hacia él abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

─Basta idiota─ Seung intentaba zafar de los brazos de Jean ─Detente, sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así─ Bufó.

─Lo siento cariño, te extrañé demasiado─ Le dijo Jean haciendo un puchero y rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

─Ja ja ja Jean, me haces cosquillas─ Seung lo empujó para tomar distancia. Caminó sofisticadamente hacia su escritorio para sentarse arriba.

Jean caminó hacia su escritorio mirando a Seung con una mirada traviesa y se sentó en su silla.

─Te fascina hacerte el difícil─ Jean le puso una mano sobre el muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo dirigiendo su mano hacia arriba.

─Tanto como a ti te fascina fastidiar─ Le contestó, mientras tomaba la mano de Jean para hacerla a un lado.

─Vamos bebé, no seas tan arisco. Cuando te hago el amor no te comportas así─ Jean le dirigió una mirada coqueta y lo jaló de la cintura haciendo que Seung se sentara en sus piernas.

─Eres un pervertido─ rodeo a Jean del cuello con sus brazos y le dió un intenso beso.

Jean le correspondió el beso y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Seung lo detuvo tomándole las manos con fuerza y lo separó de sí.

─Lo admito. Pero tu admite que te encanta mi forma de ser─

─Jamás voy a admitir que me gusta tu estúpida personalidad. Pero reconozco que me agradas... un poco─ Seung tomó a Jean de la cabeza y le inclinó el cuello para enterrarle los dientes.

─Bebé, hazlo en un lugar menos visible─ Le suplicó mientras le besaba cariñosamente la mejilla.

─Ugh, está bien─ le contestó Seung haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Seung le desabrochó la camisa lentamente mientras le besaba los labios apasionadamente. Una vez hubo despejado la parte superior del torso de Jean se acercó a su pecho para darle una mordida. Jean cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando sintió la profunda mordida del coreano, Seung comenzó a beber su sangre desenfrenadamente. La sangre de Jean le parecía una delicia, realmente le fascinaba el humano aunque le pareciera un completo idiota.

Después de unos minutos Jean comenzó a sentirse un tanto débil. Pero no quería detener a Seung, pues le encantaba consentirlo en absolutamente todo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, ya prácticamente nada le importaba. Ni la posición que alcanzó en su trabajo como Jefe de los agentes de la VCD. Jamás pensó que las ironías de la vida lo harían enamorarse así de un vampiro, los seres que hace unos meses atrás tanto detestaba. Hasta que conoció a Seung.

─Ah, bebé. Si no te detienes creo que voy a desmayarme─ Jean comenzó a sentirse realmente mal y Seung se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

─Eres un estúpido. Cuántas veces te he dicho que me pidas que me detenga antes de que estés a punto de desvanecerte?─ Suspiró y se levantó de las piernas de Jean.

─Perdoname bebé, pero ya sabes que me encanta consentirte─

─Eres un blandengue─ le contestó Seung mientras iba a buscar su bolso con los juguetes.

─Qué traes ahí?─ preguntó Jean, expectante. Sintiendo emoción en su interior, cada vez que Seung traía sus juguetes algo realmente pervertido le esperaba.

─No te interesa─ le contestó Seung con desdén, mientras sacaba unas cuerdas del bolso.

─Oh, por supuesto que me interesa─ le dijo Jean con voz aterciopelada mientras se mordía los labios contemplando a Seung acercándose a él.

─Cállate─ le contestó Seung y se puso a espaldas de Jean, acariciando sus brazos con sus manos para después jalarlos hacia atrás bruscamente.

─Ah! eso dolió bebé─ exclamó Jean sonriente. Realmente estaba disfrutando de todas las cosas que le hacía Seung.

El coreano le ató las manos detrás de la silla y después se puso en cuclillas para atarle los pies. Jean lo observaba con una expresión llena de deseo. Una vez que Seung se aseguró de dejarlo bien atado se dirigió con ambas manos a los muslos del canadiense y comenzó a masajearlos.

─Dios mío bebé me estás volviendo loco─ exclamó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

─No me digas bebé, dime amo─ le ordenó Seung, dirigiendo sus manos hacia arriba. Rozando su miembro para después comenzar a desabotonar su pantalón y bajarle el cierre.

─Aah...─ gimió Jean el sentir las manos de Seung en su miembro ─Sí, amo─

Seung comenzó a bajar sus pantalones un poco junto con la ropa interior de Jean para dejar su miembro a libre disposición.

Jean le lanzó un beso con los labios mientras observaba atentamente como Seung comenzaba a pasar la lengua suavemente por su miembro.

─Oh Seu...─ Seung mordió la punta de su miembro como castigo por no haber seguido sus órdenes y le dirigió una mirada severa.

─Ah, duele. Lo siento... Oh amo, eso se siente muy bien─

Seung le guiñó un ojo y se introdujo el miembro de Jean en la boca para comenzar a succionar suavemente, con su lengua comenzó a masajear suavemente la punta del miembro de Jean mientras él gemía suavemente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

─Aah mnh amo, siga así─ El placer que le estaba brindando Seung le volvía loco. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para disfrutar aún más de las sensaciones en su miembro. Concentrándose en cada lamida que le brindaba el coreano.

De un momento a otro el teléfono de su oficina interrumpió los gemidos de Jean y éste abrió los ojos para observar de dónde provenía la llamada. El teléfono se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia y logró divisar que la llamada venía de su jefe.

─Bebé detente, debo contestar. Es mi jefe─ Seung se detuvo y apretó el botón del altavoz, volvió a introducirse el miembro de Jean a la boca y siguió con la felación.

Jean comenzó a reír nerviosamente y para sus adentros pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era una locura, pero aceptaba el desafío que Seung le había puesto.

─Leroy me escucha?─

─Sí jefe. Que necesita?─ Jean intentaba distraer su mente de las succiones que Seung le brindaba pero le estaba costando trabajo pues el coreano aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo y la profundidad.

─Recuerdas que te hablé hace unas semanas del chico Kazajo del cuál me habían mandado un informe? Ese chico que destacó en todas las pruebas y tiene altas calificaciones─

─S-sí jefe, que sucede con él?─

─Bueno me decidí y solicité su traslado aquí. Con la emboscada que tenemos planeada a la mansión de Nikiforov necesitamos los mejores elementos del mundo─

Así que éstos cerdos realmente planean irrumpir en la mansión de Nikiforov en su ausencia... malditos humanos, no tienen noción del honor. Pensó Seung mientras comenzó a lamer el miembro de Jean con más fuerza.

─Me alegro que lo haya solicitado... cof cof─ Toció Jean para disimular un gemido. ─Cuando lo traerá conmigo para entrenarlo?─

─Ha llegado, está en la planta baja esperando que te informe para que vayas a recibirlo─

─Um pero jefe, estoy un poco ocupado ahora─ Le contestó mientras le dirigía una traviesa mirada a Seung guiñándole un ojo.

─No me importa que tengas que hacer ahora Jean, debes bajar ahora mismo a recibir al agente. Es un elemento destacado del escuadrón Kazajo, así que no lo subestimes─

─Está bien Jefe, iré de inmediato─

─Jean te sucede algo? te oyes algo extraño─

─Nada jefe, sólo pesqué un resfriado─ contestó Jean forzando las voz para evitar gemir.

Jean comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su pelvis y al mirar a Seung para pedirle que se detuviera con la mirada. Se exitó aún más por la ardiente manera en que el coreano lo miraba, por lo que no puedo evitar correrse en la boca de Seung mientras su jefe le hablaba. Apretó sus labios con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar dejar salir un gemido y comenzó a jadear fuerte.

─Jean debes tomarte un descanso, trabajas demasiado. Es por eso que traje al chico, así te ayudará con todas las cosas que te agobien─ Jean se mantuvo en silencio jadeando agitado.

─Me estás escuchando?─

─Sí jefe, lo siento... estaba a punto de estornudar pero al final no sucedió ja ja ja ─

─Bien, una vez que le des una breve introducción al chico puedes tomarte el día. Ve al doctor. Espero que pronto mejores, adios─

Seung tragó el semen de Jean y se limpió la boca. Se levantó y comenzó a reír al ver a Jean completamente agitado descansando en la silla.

─Vaya que te fascinan esta clase de perversiones Jean─ le susurró en el oído mientras le desataba las manos.

─Por qué me desatas? no me digas que va a terminar así─ Jean lo miró haciéndole un puchero.

─Debo irme Jean y tú debes seguir con tu trabajo─ Seung le terminó de desatar las manos y Jean una vez libre se desató los pies.

─No importa bebé, que espere─ Se levanta y atrapa a Seung entre sus brazos. ─Cuando nos han importado esa clase de cosas?─ le susurró en la oreja.

─Tengo cosas que hacer, ya suéltame─ Seung lo alejó de su cuerpo y tomó su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta.

Jean se subió y abrochó rápidamente los pantalones para bloquear la salida de Seung.

─No te vayas tan rápido Seung. Apenas nos vimos una hora, sabes que necesito más de ti─ Jean lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle la mejilla. Seung hizo su rostro a un lado con desdén mientras que Jean aprovechó de besarle el cuello.

─Jean te estás volviendo molestó─ Musitó.

─Me pones triste cuando dices esas cosas bebé, a veces pienso que no te importo. Siento que juegas conmigo y yo... ─Jean tomó aire antes de continuar la afirmación─ Yo te amo Seung─

Las palabras de Jean tocaron su corazón, aunque se comportara de manera absolutamente fría con Jean, él poco a poco había comenzado a robar su corazón.

─No seas cursi─ le contestó, para tomarle el rostro con las manos y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró, yo te quiero mucho idiota.

─En serio?─ Jean no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Seung jamás le había dicho algo semejante. Lo apretó contra su pecho y le llenó la cara de suaves besos.

─Basta Jean ja ja ja me haces cosquillas─ Apartó a Jean de su camino y lo besó en la mejilla ─Volveré pronto, toma─ le pasó una tarjeta─ Ahí tienes el número de mi movil, pero te advierto que si te emocionas llamando cambiaré de número─

Jean gimoteó como quinceañera al recibir el número de Seung y le lanzó un beso con la mano mientras el coreano abandonaba su oficina.

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntase libre de dejar su comentario o review siempre que sea con respeto <3 
> 
> *Me reservo todos los derechos de mi historia y no puede ser copiada total o parcialmente, ni posteada en otro lugar sin mi permiso*


End file.
